story twin baby
by lee kyuzha
Summary: Cho Kyumin n Lee Minhyun adalah twin yg hrs dipisahkan selama 7th demi keselamatan mereka dari ancaman Harabojinya, akankah Appa&Eomma mereka mendapat restu dari haraboji? chap 9/END UP!.. KyuMin Fanfiction.. BL, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Lee Kyuzha Present…

_saengil chukha hamnida.._

_saengil chukha hamnida.._

_saranghaneun …_

_Lee Minhyun.._

_Cho Kyumin.._

_saengil chukha hamnida_

4 maret 20xx

Di dua tempat berbeda dengan keadaan yang berbeda, dengan suasana yg berbeda, namun dengan perasaan yang sama.. penuh cunta… merayakan hari ulangtahun anak tercinta..

Yaa memang berbeda.. Lee Minhyun merayakan bersama seorang 'ibu' yg membawa kue buatannya di kamar yang kecil namun nyaman.. dan Cho Kyumin dengan segala kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun buatan ayahnya dengan kehangatan suasana keluarga besar Cho serta teman-teman yang membawa banyak bingkisan berwarna-warni yang isinya bisa di tebak tak murah..

Di kamar kecil dengan cat soft pink seorang namja manis dan imut membawa kue tart kecil yang di penuhi strawberry dan lilin berbentuk angka 7 mendekati seorang gadis cilik nan imut mirip dengan sang 'ibu' tersenyum riang sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya dan langsung meniup lilin diatas kue yang disodorkan ibunya..

_saengil chukha _nae aegya.. umma sayang Minhyun.." namja imut itu mencium kening dan pipi anaknya..

"nado umaa… Minhyun saaaaayaaanggg sekali sama umma.. " Minhyun pun memeluk umma eraat.

"naahh sekarang kita potong dan makan yaaa kuenya…" sang ibu yang bernama Lee Sungmin pun mempersiapkan kuenya dan pisau serta piring kertas..

"kue umma pasti enak.. besok Hyunie mau membawa bekal ini yaa umma buat acara tour sekolah.." bangga pada masakan ibunya..

"ne chagi.. " "ehh iyaa apa kau lupa sesuatu chagi?" lirik sungmin pada gadisnya.

"ne umma? Apa?"matanya mengerjap bingung

"kau tidak menginginkan ini?" jawab sungmin sambil mengangkat kotak kecil terbungkus kertas warna pink dengan pita baby blue.. cantik

"huaaaaa umma… kadooo…" intrest "gumawoyoo umma.. saranghae umaa.. nomuu..nomuu..nomuuu saranghaeyoo.." Minhyun menerjang umanya sampai terjatuh di ranjang kecil Minhyun..

"nado chagiyaa…" sungmin mencium anaknya yang ada dlm pelukannya..

"nahh kita buka yaa sayang kadonya.."

"iyaa umma.. Hyunie ga sabar liat isinya.."

Sungmin pun menuntun Minhyun membuka kadonya…

Kalung berbandulkan cincin-warna putih dengan ukiran K&S..

"Cantik sekali umma kalung Hyunie.." mata kelincinya berbinar melihat kalung yang telah bertengger di lehernya..

"kamu suka sayang?" Tanya sungmin

"saaanggaaatt suka.. Hyunie suka semua yang umma berikan…"

**In another place**

Pesta ulang tahun yang meriah di sebuah hotel bintang lima dengan tamu undangan yang berkelas dan bisa dibilang berlebihan #mungkin.. mengingat hanya ulang tahun anak berusia 7 tahun.. namun di sisi lain wajar karena keadaan status anak tersebut adalah cucu dari pengusaha ternama se korea selatan Cho Corp. .. yaaa Cho Kyumin adalah cucu dari pemilik Cho Corp dan anak dari DIRUT Cho Corp.

"_saengil chukha _chagi… " namja tinggi dengan rambut coklat, kulit putih pucat dengan sorot mata tajam memeluk anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya..

"gumawo appa..Kyumin sayaang appa.." mencium pipi appa yang dikenal bernama Kyuhyun

"gumawo Haraboji,, Haelmoni" bocah itu berlari memeluk kakek dan nenek nya yang duduk di depan meja bundar ..

"sama-sama sayang… kau harus jadi anak yang pintar yaa supaya seperti kakek..hahaha" sang kakek tertawa senang

"nae Haraboji.. Kyumin pasti jd seperti haraboji dan appa.. menjadi namja yang gagah dan bertanggung jawab kelak.. dan selalu menyayangi haelmoni.." anak kecil yang baru jasa berumur 7 tahun mampu berkata dengan lantang di depan kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya serta para tamu.. membanggakan..

"nae sayaang itu harus.." ucap nenek sambil mengelus rambut hitam dengan style seperti duri..#bayangkan sungmin saat di MV oppa-oppa japan ver..

Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat kepada sang Empunya hajat..

"sekarang kita lihat kado dari appa yaa.."sang appa memberikan kotak kecil terbungkus kertas baby blue dengan pita pink,, cantik

"nae appa.. apa ini?"dengan antusias segera membuka kadonya..

Kaling dengan bandul cincin putik terukir K&S…

"Kyumin suka?" kata sang appa

"sukaaa,, K&S?" matanya mengerjap bingung.. imut

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.. "itu sangat berarti bagi appa.. seperti kamu yang sangat berarti di hati appa sayaang.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening anaknya..

"nae appa.. Kyumin akan menjaganya selalu…" Kyumin memeluk appanya..

**Jeju island 5 maret 08.00 AM**

**Di sekolah Minhyun..**

"Minhyun.. kau harus nurut sama Hyukie ajuma de.. pegang tangannya selalu,, jagan lari kesana-kemari, jgn merengek, dan ingat Hyunie.. jgn terima apapun dari org yg tidak dikenal, jgn mau diajak oleh org yg asing, jgn.."

"UMMAAA…" Minhyun kesal karena ummanya tidak berhenti berbicara..

"haaiisss…."

"umma tenang saja.. Hyunie akan jadi anak yg baik dan penurut…" lanjut Minhyun sambil mengelus pipi umanya dan mengecup pipi ummanya

"baiklaahh… umma percaya padamu chagiya.." tergurat wajah cemas karena ini pertama kalinya minhyun pergi jauh darinya.. 'seoul.. itu jauh sekali..' pikir sungmin..

"umma jgn khawatir.. Hyukie ajuma dan Saesangnim semua akan menjaga Hyunie ko.. atau umma ikut kami saja.." memeluk ummanya

"nanti umma menyusul chagi.. hari ini umma ada pesanan kue.. setelah ini pasti akan menyusulmu ke seoul.." Sungmin mengecup kening Minhyun yang hendak berangkat..

Minhyun berlari menuju bis yang akan membawa Minhyun ke bandara menuju seoul selama 3 hari..

"tenang saja Minnie~ah.. aq akan jaga Minhyun seperti aq menjaga Eunhae.." Eunhyuk memeluk sungmin sekaligus pamit berangkat..

"nae gumawo Hyukie.. aq percaya padamu.. jaga dia nae.." sedikit tenang karena sahabatnya ikut menemani anaknya dan anak dia dalam tour sekolah anak mereka..

"kau menyusul kan Minnie… " Tanya Eunhyuk

"pasti.. aq hanya menyelesaikan pesanan kue pernikahan Jaejong hyung.. lusa dia menikah.." jawab sungmin

"kami berangkat ya Minnie… sampai jumpa di Seoul" lambaian tangan Eunhyuk saat bus berangkat.. Minhyun juga melambaikan tangannya.. dan memberikan kissbye..

"_semoga di seoul tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu ya sayaang..""aq merindukanmu nae aegya.." gumam sungmin_

**Cho House**

"appa… besok Min ingin bermain di taman bermain.. appa mau kan berlibur bersama ku besok.. aku ingin bermain disana appa…jebal appa.." rayuan Kyumin dengan rabit eyes yang terkesan aegyo yang familiar di mata Kyuhyun..

"chagi.. kau perginya bersama Shin ajuma saja yaa.. appa banyak pekerjaan sayaang.. maafkan appa nae." jawab appa lembut sambil menarik Kyumin kedalam pangkuannya

"selaluuu saja… kenapa cuma Min saja yang tidak bisa pergi bersama appa.. sedangkan Ryeosung selalu bisa pergi bersama appa dan ummanya.." raut muka sedih Kyumin membuat Kyuhyun seperti ditusuk dengan beribu jarum tepat di uluhatinya..

"jeongmal mianhaeyoo chagi… appa bukan appa yang sempurna.." mengecup pucuk kepala Kyumin..

"annii appa… Min yang meminta maaf.. karena tak mengerti appa.." tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah tampan sang appa..

"baiklah.. appa besok akan menyusulmu ke taman bermain.. tp kau berangkat bersama Shin ajuma dulu yaa.. setelah pekerjaan appa selesai appa akan pergi menyusulmu.."

"jeongmal?" Tanya Kyumin dengan mata berbinar bagai bintang.. dibalas dengan anggukan sang appa

"saranghaeyoo appa…" Kyumin bahagia memeluk dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya..

"_maafkan appa yang tak bias memberimu kasihsayang seperti Wookie pada Ryesung sayaang… dan memisahkanmu dengan saudaramu.." _gumam Kyuhyun..

**6 maret 04.00 PM**

**Taman bermain..**

"ajhuumaaa? Hyukie ajhumaa… Eunhae… Saesangnimm? Hikss..hikss…" suara Minhyun terisak.. dia terpisah dari rombongan karena melihat kelinci kecil di pinggir taman kecil tadi… dan sekarang dia hilang tidak tau dimana..

"hikss..hikss… ummaa… hikss.." Minhyun lelah dan duduk di bangku di samping kedai ice cream..

"gwencannayoo?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya…

"hikss..ummaa… hikss.." Minhyun masih terisak

"sudahh jgn menangiss ne.. aq jd ikut sedih.." enatah kenapa anak laki-laki itu juga seperti merasakan sedih dalam hatinya..

"kenapa ikut sedih? Memang kamu juga hilang?" Minhyun masih menunduk dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya

"tidak.. umma ku memang sudah tidak ada.. aq ingin membeli ice cream itu.. kamu mau?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.. Minhyun mengangguk tanpa bersuara

"sebentar nae.."

Anak laki-laki itu berlari membeli ice cream.. dua ice cream satu ice cream coklat satu lagi ice cream strawberry..

"ini untukmu.. namaku Kyumin" memberikan 1 cone ice cream strawberry pada Minhyun..

"namaku Minhyun.. gumaa..woo.. ehh?" Minhyun menengok kearah tangan yang menjulurkan ice cream dan terbata..

'_kenapa mirip sekali dengan ku?' _batin keduanya bersamaan

Hening..

Mereka saling menatap…

"es mu meleleh tuh…" Kyumin membuka suara dan memcah keheningan antara mereka

"e-eehh iyaa.. gomawoyoo Kyumin.." Minhyun menjilati ice creamnya..

"kamu…?" berbarengan Kyumin dan Minhyun

"kau duluan saja.." berbarengan lagi

"ehh…"serentak

"hahahahahahahahaaa" akhirnya mereka tertawa.. lagi-lagi bersamaan

Mereka pun menghabiskan ice creamnya.. sambil tertawa dan saling memperhatikan..

Tiba-tiba..

"Minhyunnn…" teriak namja manis berambut pirang #bayangkan Eunhyuk di MV Acha# raut kekhyawatiran sambil menggandeng namja kecil..

"kau keman saja Hyunie…" namja itu memeluk minhyun..

"ajhuma… mianhe.. hikss…" Minhyun terisak lagi melihat Eunhyuk dan Eunhae

"gwencanayoo chagi? Ada yang luka?" Tanya Hyukie ajuma..

"gwencana ajhuma.. "

"ehh? Siapa dia? Kenapaa dia mirip dgn mu Hyunie?" Tanya Eunhae melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Minhyun.. Eunhyuk yang baru sadar ikut kaget melihat Kyumin..

"ahh.. annyeong Kyumin imnidha" sapa Kyumin..

"K-kyumin?" Eunhyuk terbata..

"nae ajuma.. dia menolong Minhyun.. td aq takut dan menangis tp Kyumin memberiku ice cream strawberry,," jawab Minhyun riang..

"gumawoyoo Kyumin sudah temani MinhyunKu.." kata Eunhae

"YAA! Kau.. apa itu pake embel-embel "KU" di belakang namaku" muka Minhyun bersemu merah

"yasudah Hyunie.. kau sudah bertemu ajhumamu.. aq pergi dulu ne.. .. sampai berjumpa lagi.." "annyeong ajhuma.." Kyumin pamit dan berlari menuju tempat Shin ajhuma menunggu

"ajhuma gwencanayoo? Kenapa ajhuma melamun.." Tanya Minhyun

"nae umma.. gwencana? Umma seperti abis melihat appa sedang ganti baju." Eunhae asal

"aaiisshhh.. dasar anak nakal.." Eunhyuk pun sadar dari lamunannya melihat Kyumin yang telah menghilang "ajhuma ga apa-apa ko.." Eunhyuk mengelus rambut panjang Minhyun yang kecoklatan.. '_Minnie.. Minhyun bertemu kembarannya.. mereka bertemu Minnie..'_ batin Eunhyuk menatap wajah Minhyun yang berseri..

**Di parkiran taman bermain**

"maafkan appa ne chagiya.. appa hanya bisa menjemputmu.. tidak bisa bermain bersamamu.." kata Kyuhyun pada Kyumin sambil memeluk..

"gwencana appa.. td Min cukup senang bertemu dengan teman baru.. dia cantik, manis, dan imut sekaligus.. "cerita Kyumin pada apanya

"heyy kau masih kecil tidak boleh pacaran dulu" jawab appa

"aishh appa ini pikirannya kesana.. Min melihatnya seperti melihat diriku… td dia menangis appa.. entah kenapa Min juga seperti ingin menangis.." Kyumin menerawang

"maksudmu seperti melihat dirimu chagi?"

"dia mirip sekali dengan ku appa… terutama bibirku dan mataku.. rambutnya mirip appa juga.. tapi dia yeoja.." Kyumin mengingat detail muka Minhyun.. "namya Minhyun" Kyumin tersenyum.. dan tertidur karena kelelahan

'_Minhyun? Mirip dengan Kyumin dan rambutnya seperti aq.. apakah diaa?' _batin kyuhyun


	2. spanChapter 2span

Annyeong~ lee kyuzha imnida... penghuni baru ff screenplays nii.. :) #bungkuk-bungkuk

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T (mungkin.. gatau soalnya *maklim baru)  
**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Summary : aduuhh ga tau nii apa summarynya langsung baca ajah yaahh  
**

**N yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..  
**

**ket: Cho Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu #bayangkan kyu dengan ke tampanannya seperti di Mv Opera japan Ver  
**

** Lee Sungmin Lee Sungmin - Minnie #bayangkan minnie dengan segala kemanisannya  
**

** baby : ~ Cho Kyumin - Min #bayangkan sungmin di MV Oppa-Oppa japan Ver  
**

** ~ Lee Minhyun - Hyunie #bayangkan sungmin waktu nyanyi Gee di ss2  
**

******~~~Langsung Sajah yaahhh~~~~**  


**Chapter 2  
**

**7 maret 08.00 AM**

**Di hotel**

"Bangun sayaang.. Minhyun.. anak** Eomma**.." bisik Sungmin di telinga anaknya

Sungmin telah sampai Seoul dengan penerbangan pertama

"Ehhmmm.. " Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya "**EOMMAA**…" Minhyun langsung loncat memeluk eommanya.

"**Ne**, sayaang.. **Eomma** sudah datang." Senyum penuh rindu

"Hari ini **eomma** mau ikut berjalan-jalan kan **eomma**.. kita akan ke museum" semangat karena eomma nya ikut tour

"Iya, sayaang.. eomma akan menemamimu.. selalu.. **kajja,** mandi dulu.. jam 10 kita berangkat bukan.." memberikan handuk ke Minhyun

"Ok **Eomma**ku yang cantik" Minhyun mencium pipi eommanya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi Sungmin pun tersenyum..

**Cho House**

"Kyumin **chagi**.. **kajja**, kita jalan-jalan.. apa mau mengganti liburan kemarin.. kita ke museum" Kyuhyun membangunkan anaknya..

"**Jinj,ja** **appa**? **Appa** mau jalan-jalan dengan ku?" Tanya Kyumin takjub

"Aisssh, kau berlebihan.. tentu saja.. sana mandi dulu" Kyuhyun memberikan handuk kepada Kyumin..

~~ KyuMin's Family~~

**Di museum**

Sambil menemani Minhyun dan Eunhae yang sedang serius mendengarkan cerita sejarah dari **virtual historian **(itu loh yang kaya film night at museum 2.. yang jadi Guidenya cuma bayangan itu ).. Eunhyuk menceritakan pada Sungmin bahwa kemarin mereka bertemu dengan Kyumin.. bahkan Minhyun terlihat sangat nyaman bersamanya.. Sungmin merasa khawatir sekaligus rindu pada anaknya yang satu lagi.. yaa. Anaknya.. yang ia lahirkan.. 5 menit sebelum Minhyun lahir.. anaknya yang di ambil saat baru beberapa jam bersamanya..

"Hikss.. Hyukie.." Sungmin sedikit terisak..

"**Uljima** , Minnie.. kau harus kuat demi Minhyun.. jgn perlihatkan kelemahanmu..Minnie" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya..

"**Umma** kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun.. sepertinya Minhyun merasakan bahwa ummanya sedang sedih..

"**Gwencana,** sayaang.. **umma** baik-baik saja.. tadi** umma** kelilipan.. hehe ^^" dusta Sungmin sambil memeluk minhyun..

"Ohh.. **umma** Hyunie mau ke toilet dulu" izin Minhyun.

"**Umma** antar?" Tanya Sungmin..

"**Umma**.. tidak boleh.. Hyunie bisa sendiri.." Minhyun menolak.. karena **umma**nya **namja**.. masa mengantarkan ke toilet **yeoja**.. hmm

"Okeyy.. tapi hati-hati, **ne**.. jgn hilang lagi.. " Sungmin khawatir

"Tenang **umma**..** umma** tunggu sini ya.." jawab Minhyun

Minhyun pun berlari menuju toilet..

"Untung saja tidak mengantri,, kalau mengantri pasti Hyunie sudah mengompol.. hehe" celoteh Minhyun saat keluar dari toilet.. sambil jalan menunduk..

DUukk..

"Aduhh.." Minhyun mengaduh karena kepalanya menubruk (?) punggung seseorang yang sedang berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"**Gwencana, chagi**?" Tanya namja tampan rambut coklat matanya tajam mengagumkan..

"**Gwencana, ajushi**.. **ajushi** tampan mirip temanku.. hihi mian menabrak **ajushi**" riang Minhyun sambil memperlihatkan **aegyo**nya yang 1juta _wath_..

'_**Aigoo**.. matanyaa… bibirnya.. kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan…' _batin Kyuhyun

"**Gwencana**.. siapa namamu adik manis.?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Minhyun.. Lee Minhyun imnidha.." jawab Minhyun sambil membungkun memberi hormat.. "Hyunie permisi** ajushi.**. Hyunie takut **umma** khawatir.. **annyeonghaseyoo , ajushi** yang tampan…" minhyun pun berlari..

**Di waktu yang sama namub berbeda tempat..**

"Aisshh **Appa** kemana yaa… kenapa ke toilet saja, lama sekali…" Kyumin celingak-celonguk sambil berjalan..

Byurr

Aaahhh…

"Aahh,,, **mianhaeyo**.." Kyumin membungkukan badannya karena merasa menabrak lengan seorang namja dan membuat minumannya tumpah..

"**Gwenchana** sayaang?" Tanya namja manis nan imut,, _'ehh kenapa mirip Minhyun?'_ batin Kyumin dan Sungmin bersamaan _'diakah.?_' Batin sungmin selanjutnya

"**Gwencana ajhuma**.. ehh.. **ajushi**.." gagap Kyumin

"A-**Ajhuma** juga ga apa-apa ko sayaang.. bajumu tidak basah kan..?" Tanya Sungmin..

"Tidak ko.. Kyumin** imnida ajhuma**"

"K-kyu-min?" Sungmin gagap.. _'apa benar ini dia?'_ masih membatin

"ne.. Kyumin **ajhuma**.. " Kyumin memberikan senyum khas Kyuhyun #tp bukan smirk milik Kyu.. walau kadang kyumin menggunakan smirk milik ayaknya itu..

'_aishh… senyum itu..'_

"**ajhuma gwencanayo**?" Tanya Kyumin

"A-aahhnn. **Gwemcana** sayaang.."

"baiklah.. aku pergi duluan yaa **ajhumma**.. **annyeong, ajhuma** yang manis.." pamit Kyumin

'_Yaa Tuhaann.. bantu aku Tuhan..' _sungmin menatap Kyumin yang sedang berjalan menjauh darinya.. ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluknya..

"**Umma**… **gwencanayoo**? Knapa **umma** melamun?" suara gadis kecil memecahkan lamunan Sungmin

"Aaahh.. **umma **tak apa-apa sayaang.." jawab Sungmin

"**Kajja, umma** .. kita kembali kerombongan.." ajak Minhyun

"Aisss.. **Appa**.. lama sekalii.." Kyumin menemukan Appanya yg sedang membeli minuman..

"**Mian, chagi**.. ini.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan susu coklat pada Kyumin

"**Kajja**, kita pulang, **chagi**.."ajak Kyuhyun pada Kyumin

~~ KyuMin's Family~~

**Dalam perjalanan pulang masing-masing..**

**Sungmin Side**

'_Yaa Tuhan… dia benar-benar anakku… aku merindukannya tuhan.. tuhan.. aku ingin memeluknya tuhan.. menebus segala kesalahan selama 7 tahun tak memberikan haknya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang **Eomma**.. tuhan maafkan aku tuhan..'_ batinnya menangis megingat sepenggal masa kelam dalam hidupnya.. dimana dia harus kehilangan satu bayinya..

Matanya semakin berkaca setelah melihat **yeoja** kecil dalam pelukannya yang polos tanpa dosa.. _'maafkan **Eomma** sayaang…**Eomma** bersalah padamu'_

**Kyuhyun Side**

'_semua ini karena ke egoisanku.. aku memisahkanmu dengan saudaramu bahkan dengan** Eomma**mu.. sebagai seorang ayah aku tidak pantas kau banggakan, **chagi**.. apa yang harus **Appa** lakukan untuk menyempurnakan kebahagianmu, **chagi**?'_ kyuhyun meratapi kesalahannya 7 tahun yang lalu…

Readers pasti pada nanya.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? #yaiyalahh

Kedua namja dewasa berbeda tempat itupun sedang sibuk dengan** slide-slide** masa lalu pun mem**flasback** kenangan yang tidak bisa dibilang manis namun tidak juga pahit.. _Terlalu Manis Untuk Dilupakan namun Terlalu Pahit untuk Dikenang_ #aisshhabaikan

**Flashback start…**

"Anak kita kembar Kyu… **couple**.. satu **namja ,** satu **yeoja**… aku tak sabar bertemu mereka" dengan penuh senyum, sungmin mengabarkan hasil _USG_ kandungannya kepada sang kekasih.. Yaa.. Kekasih… mereka tidak mengikatkan hubungan mereka menjadi suami istri dalam ikatan pernikahan.. namun mereka bahagia dengan keadaan ini..

"Benarkah Minnie **chagi**? 3 bulan lagi mereka lahir bukan.. aahhh.. aku akan menjadi** Appa** yang sangat beruntung, memiliki sepasang **baby** lucu darimu.." mata kyu berbinar, tersirat kebahagiaan penuh dalam dirinya.. tangannya terus mengelus perut Sungmin yang telah membesar namun menggemaskan..

"Kyu..~" Sungmin dengan nada Khawatir

"**Ne**, ada apa , **chagi**? " kyu langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, yang sedari tadi sedang menyapa **aegya-aegya**nya dengan mengelus dan mencium perut Sungmin

"Bagaimana dengan **Appa** dan **Umma**mu? Aku benar-benar khawatir mereka tau kita masih menjalin hubungan, setelah mereka menolak dan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita karena aku seorang **Namja**?" kekhawatiran Sungmin akan nasib **aegya-aegya**nya nanti bahawa **harabeoji **dan** haelmoni**nya tidak menginginkan mereka.. bahkan mengutuk hubungan orang tuanya..

"Kau jangan memikirkan hal itu, **Chagi**.. kau sedang menganndung.. jangan lukai **uri aegya, ne**.! " sebenarnya pikiran kyu juga tidak pernah lepas dari hal tersebut

"Tapi Kyuu~" mencoba menginterupsi

"Sudahlah.. biar itu menjadi Urusanku" tegas Kyu..

Ting Tong…

Tok..tok..tok..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel menandakan ada tamu didepan _apartment_ mungil mereka..

"Eh.. tumben sekali ada tamu bukankah Hyukie sedang di Jeju.. dan Wookie sedang di rumah Yesung Hyung.. siapa yaa…?" gumam Sungmin yang sedang meneguk susu ibu hamil

"**Nuguu**?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu _apartment_ mereka.. sedetik kemudian mata Sungmin membulat sempurna melihat yang siapa yang bertamu

"Siapa yang datang Minnie?" Tanya Kyu sambil berjalan ke pintu masuk..

"**Appa.. Eomma.**." matanya membulat terperangah melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri didepan pintu..

"Tidak diijinkan masuk, **Eouhh**?" sinis tuan Cho

"S-silah-kan-ma-masuk- T-Tuan.." sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan tergagap mempersilahkan Tamunya masuk

"Untuk apa **Appa **dan** Eomma** kemari? Menggangu hidup kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun Sarkatis..

"Tidak sopan sekali kau bocah,, tentu saja menjenguk kau dan calon cucu kita.." matanya mendelik melirik sungmin dengan perut buncitnya..

"3 bulan lagi bukan…" sekarang Ny. Cho berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah pucat pasi, dan mengelus perut sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"**N-Ne**.." sungmin mencicit

"Cih, Ingat Cho Kyuhyun.. tanggung jawabmu pada Nama keluarga kita.. kau harus memilih Kami atau Namja tidak jelas ini,, yang tiba-tiba hamil… dengar Cho Kyuhyun… aku tidak akan segan-segan dengan perkataanku untuk 'Memusnahkan' ancaman untuk kelurga kita.." Tuan Cho berkata dengan member penekanan pada kata Memusnahkan sambil melirik Sungmin

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Cho..? maaf.. ini sudah malam.. seepertinya anda tidak tau waktu bertamu yang baik, Tuan Cho yang terhormat" Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis

"Cih.. dasar bocah… kau harus memikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara, bocah.. aku tunggu keputusanmu besok di rumah.. ingat dan pahami semuanya dengan baik" sedikit nada ancaman disana

"Baiklah.. kami pulang dulu.. maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian.." sang nyonya pamit dan mengelus lagi perut Sungmin..

Setelah tuan dan nyonya Cho keluar dari apartment mereka,, Sungmin merasa tak mampu lagi berdiri… dia terduduk menangis tanpa suara…

"Minnie-ah.. **gwencana**? Apa ada yang sakit…?" Tanya kyu khawatir

Setelah malam itu Kyu sangat khawatir.. khwatir pada sungmin dan pada kata-kata **Appa**nya..

Namun Kyuhyun telah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang paling dicintainya.. Yaa.. Sungmin.. ia mengambil jalan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan menjadi pewaris tunggal Cho Corp,,

Bukan..bukan karena harta.. tapi demi keselamatan nyawa dan kelangsungan hidup malaikatnya.. 2 malikat..

Saat kelahiran pun tiba.. Kyuhyun menemani kelangsungan proses kelahiran sang bayi dengan operasi.. #seorang laki-laki melahirkan menurutmu secara normal? Engga laahhh.. hihii *abaikan

Kyu telah berbicara pada sungmin sebelumnya.. dengan penuh rasa keterpaksaan demi rasa cinta mereka Sungmin menerima semuanya.. satu anak dari _baby_ kembar mereka akan di bawa oleh Kyu dan yang satu lagi di rawat oleh Sungmin..

**Flashback end…**

Skip time…

**Jeju Island 1 bulan dari acara Tour**

"**Eomma**… kita jalan-jalan di pantai, yuk… Hyunie ingin bermain pasir dengan Eunhae" ajak Minhyun saat mereka sedang melihat acara televise yang menayangkan _facation in beach_..

"Aahh… baiklahh.. besok kita piknik.. ok.!" Memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Minhyun dengan seluruh sikap manis yang ditunjukan..

"Horreeee… Hyunie telpon Eunhae yaa, **Eomma**…" Minhyun jingkrak-jingkrak dan berlari menuju telpon rumahnya, seketika itu juga terdengar obrolan khas anak kecil yang riang membicarakan piknik besok.

'_lebih baik aku piknik dan merelakskan pikiranku dari bayangan anak itu… bantu aku Tuhaan'_ rintih Sungmin dalam hati

**Esok paginya**

Sungmin, Minhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Eunhae berpiknik ria di pinggir pantai..

Minhyun dan Eunhae bermain pasir bersama Donghae..

Sedangkan Sungmin berbincang dengan Eunhyuk..

"Hyunie jangan berlari-lari terus,, nanti jatuh.." teriakan sungmin melengking melihar Minhyun yang berkejar-kejaran dengan Eunhae dan Donghae.. "aaiiisshhh,, anak itu… tidak bisa diam sekali.." gumamnya

"**Eomma**.. aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar…!" teriak Minhyun sambil berlari.. sepertinya sudah mendesak..

Minhyun terus berlari menuju kamar mandi.. tanpa memperhatikan jalan.. tiba-tiba minhyun terjatuh.. dan tanpa sadar kalungnya putus dan tertinggal di tempat ia terjatuh..

'_Ehh.. inikan kalung Min.. kenapa dia ceroboh dan menjatuhkannya….?' _Batin seorang **namja** tinggi puutih dengan rambut coklat karamelnya.. tampan

**bersambunggggg...**

Gimana" readers sekalian? apakah ini seruu? apa ini layak baca? huwaaa... chap 1 kemaren masih belum sempurna.. hehehee... banyak Typo's.. mian yaa #bungkuk-bungkuk..

makasih buat Readers yang me review FF aq ini.. sungguh terharu T_T #cari mingppa minta peluk

kalian menyemangatiku.. hihihi #lebay bgt dah Thor..

balesan Review

Mimiyeon 5/10/12 . chapter 1 T_T huweeee... jgn di ancem yaa.. ni dah update kaann.. hehehe ^^ semoga suka

JiYoo861015 5/10/12 . chapter 1 makasih buangeettttt yaa Eon... aq banyak di bantu sama Eon selama ini #baru juga 3hari ^^.. kyuppa n mingppa ga cerai ko.. *nikah ajah belom hihii.. ^^ tunggu ja ketemuannya nanti... :p

Secret BlackHeart 5/10/12 . chapter 1 lanjuk ko... ni baru chap awal-awal... biar ada cerita-cerita kebelakang gituu.. #flasback ^^

Rara19Park lanjut ko... ^^

KyuMinLove 5/10/12 . chapter 1 hiks...hikss.. jgn nangis donk.. kan beloman cerita yg sedih-sedihnyaa.. hikss.. ikutan nangis nii.. T_T ... gumawoo yoo.. iyaa laahh.. nyatu.. mereka tak bisa terpisahkan.. ^^

AngelFishy 5/11/12 . chapter 1 okeeyy,,, nanti saya buka.. #bukabajudepankyuppa.. *diseret mingppa trus ditenggelemin di ketek Hyukieppa :p hehehe gumawoo...

minta reviewnya lagi yaa... #pinjem mata mingppa

motivasi buat aq... dan cambuk semangat.. hahahaha... 3 3 3

gumawoo


	3. Chapter 3 ikatan batin

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T (mungkin.. gatau soalnya *maklim baru)  
**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Summary :  
**

**N yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..  
**

**ket: Cho Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu #bayangkan kyu dengan ke tampanannya seperti di Mv Opera japan Ver  
**

** Lee Sungmin Lee Sungmin - Minnie #bayangkan minnie dengan segala kemanisannya  
**

** baby : ~ Cho Kyumin - Min #bayangkan sungmin di MV Oppa-Oppa japan Ver  
**

** ~ Lee Minhyun - Hyunie #bayangkan sungmin waktu nyanyi Gee di ss2  
**

Minhyun terus berlari menuju kamar mandi.. tanpa memperhatikan jalan.. tiba-tiba minhyun terjatuh.. dan tanpa sadar kalungnya putus dan tertinggal di tempat ia terjatuh..

'_Ehh.. inikan kalung Min.. kenapa dia ceroboh dan menjatuhkannya….?' _Batin seorang namja tinggi puutih dengan rambut coklat karamelnya.. tampan.

**Chapter 3**

"Huuweeeee… _Eomma_… kalung Hyunie Hilang… hiks… _Eomma_.. mianhae… hiks" Minhyun histeris saat ia sadar kalungnya hilang

"Tenang sayaang.. pasti nanti ketemu lagi ko… percaya sama _Eomma_ kan…?" sahut sang _Eomma_ sambil menenangkan malaikan cantikya dengan memeluknya..

"hikss.. _Eomma_.. Hikss,, kalungku…hikss.." isakannya semangik mengecil.. Dia lelah telah menangis sepanjang hari… hampir setengah hari ini dia habiskan untuk menagisi kehilangan kalungnya,, hadian ulangtahun dari _Eomma_nya..

"Cupp..cupp..cupp.. tenanglah sayaang.." Sungmin menggendong minhyun dang menimangnya agar terlelap.. sunggu sedih melihatnya menangis..

**Di villa pribadi milik Yesung.. di waktu bersamaan..**

Seorang namja kecil yang tampan tengan tertidur.. namun sayup-sayup terdengar isakan pilu.,

"hikss… kalungku.. hikss.. kalungku hilang.. hikss.." Kyumin mengigau dalam tidurnya..

"Min.. kau baik-baik saja, _Chagi_? "Tanya sang ayah khawatir.. _'dia mengigau?_' pikirnya

"hikss.." isakan itu disertai air mata..

"Ehh… kau menangis, _Chagiyaa_? Heyy.. _Irronna_…_ Chagiya.. Irronna_.." mulai panic melihat anaknya mmenangis dalam tidur

"hiksss.. _Eomma_… Kalungku Hilang…" igaunya lagi

"_E-Eomma? Chagi,, irronna_… bangun _chagi_.. jangan buat appa khawatir.." Kyu menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby kyumin

"eemmhhhh.." kyumin menggeliat kecil "ehh.. _Appa_.. kenapa mukanya seperti itu?" tanyyanya polos melihat raut khawatir kyuhyun

"ehhh.. ko Min menangis.. ?" merasakan basah di pipinya kyumin mengusap nya dengan bantal

"kau bermimpi apa, _Chagi_? Kau menangis dalam tidurmu.. kau membuat _Appa_ khawatir.." Tanya Kyu pada kyumin

"entah lahh.. tapi sepertinya Min bermimpi hal yang sangat menyedihkan.. tapi Min lupa.." jawabnya sambil mengelap matanya..

"kalungmu hilang, _Chagi_?" kyu bertanya sambil memperhatikan leher anaknya

"kalung… ada.. ini.. Min selalu memakainya.." kyumin menunjukan kalung bandul cincin tersebut..

"Kau harus jaga baik-baik yahh, Min.." dijawab anggukan oleh kyumin.. "_appa_ keluar sebentar, ne.."

'_ini bukan milik kyumin.. berarti ini milik… Sungmin… apa dia ada disini? Apa dia bersama malaikatku? Apa dia… aakhhh….'_ Kyu menggenggam kalung yang ada di tangannya kuat-kuat… berusaha merasakan kenangan manis dalam cincin yang menjadi bandul dari kalung terrsebut_… "Mianhae Sungmin-ahh.. Minnie chagia.. saranghae.."_ gumamnya

**Di villa Yesung 06.30 PM,**

Mereka – Kyuhyun, Kyumin, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Ryeosung- sedang mengadakan pesta barbeque.. Kyumin dan Ryeosung telah kekenyangan karena memakan banyak sekali sosis bakar mereka dan semangkuk salad buah..

**Baby Side..**

"Sungie.. terimakasih yaa sudah mengajak aku dan_ Appa_ pergi berlibur ke sini.. aku jadi punya banyak waktu bersama _Appa_.." ucap Kyumin pada Ryeosung yang biasa di panggil Sungie..

"Ne, _Oppa_… Sungie ngerti banget perasaan _oppa_.. " Sungie tersenyum mendengan _oppa_ yang ia sayangi… meski bukan _oppa_ kandung.. tapi Min _oppa_ selalu melindungi Sungie di sekolah..

"Sungie,, tadi _oppa_ bermimpi bertemu dengan _Ajhumma_ yang waktu itu bertemu di museum,, _oppa_ sudah cerita kan sama Sungie"

"Ne, sudah _oppa_,, memang mimpi nya bagaimana?"

"_Oppa_ memanggil _ajhumma_ manis itu dengan panggilan _Eo__mma_.." matanya menyatakan kebingungan

"Mungkin _Oppa_ hanya terlalu ingin memiliki _Eomma_.. dan _Oppa_ masih terbayang wajah _Ajhumma_ itu.. dan mungkin _oppa_ juga~" Sungie memotong perkataannya dan menghela nafas..

"_Oppa_ juga apa Sungie?" Kyumin bingung..

"Oppa juga mengingat.. siapa namanya.. _yeoja_ manis yang _oppa_ ceritakan padaku waktu _oppa_ pulang dari taman bermain? Huuhhhh… memang Sungie kurang manis apa _oppa_.." Sungie kesal menggembungkan pipinya

"Aigoo… Sungie marah _oppa_ berteman dengan _yeoja_ selain Sungie? Namanya Minhyun.. tetap Lebih manis Sungi koo.." jawab Kyumin sambil mencubit pipi Sungie..

"Aaiissshh _oppa_… jangan cubit pipi Sungie terus dong.. nanti kalo Sungie makin tembem gimana? Bisa-bisa mirip dengan Zhoury.. huwww… " Sungie mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memegang pipinya yang merah..

"kau lebih menggemaskan dari pada Zhoury, Sungie... hehe ^^" Kyumin terkekeh melihat sungie yang cemberut..

"Ada apa ini, Sungie? Kenapa cemberut begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dua malaikan kecil yang sedari tadi terlihat berbincang di depan api unggun..

"Kyu _Ajushi_.. Min _Oppa_ mencubit pipi Sungie sampai tembam begini" rajuk Sungie pada Kyu sambil menunjukan pipi cubby ala Yesung..

"Aisshh,, mianhaeyo Sungie~ah… oppa hanya bercanda.. lagi pula kau memang sudah tembam.." kyumin menggoda Sungie

"Sudah-sudah.. sini _Eomma_ cium biar tidak tembam (?) .." suara tenor Ryeowook ikut bergabung di depan api unggun sambil memangku Sungie yang terlihat kesal

"Sudah malam _chagiya_, _Kajja_ kita masuk" Yesung duduk disamping Wookie sambil merangkul keluarga kecil mereka..

"Kalian duluan saja kita masih ingin disini,, bukan begitu, _Chagi_?" kyu memeluk kyumin..

"Ne, _appa_.. Min juga masih ingin disini… belajar bermain gitar.." jawab kyumin sambil membawa gitar di dekat banggu kayu dekat meja barbeque..

"Ahh… baiklah.. selamat malam Min" Wookie mengecup pipi kyumin dan berlalu masuk ke dalam villa.

"Nahh.. sekarang ajari Min bermain gitar yaa , _Appa_" kyumin menyodorkan gitar ke appanya..

"Hmmm,, baiklah… lagu apa yaa...?"

"The One I Love…" jawab kyumin cepat dengan mata berbinar

"Ehh… Min suka lagu itu? Baiklahh… mari kita mulai mainkan"

Alunan gitar dan suara berat Kyu menyanyikan lagu The One I love by- Super Junior KRY menjadi melodi yang indah di malam penuh bintang dan semakin terkesan romantis dengan sautan deru ombak..

**Sungmin Side**

'_aku harus menemukan kalung itu,.. pasti tidak jauh dari pantai tempat minhyun bermain tadi'_ gumam sungmin setelah tadi siang minhyun menangis terus menerus membuat Sungmin sedih.. dia kembali ke pantai itu dan menyusuri setiap tempat yang dilalui Minhyun selama setengah hari tadi..

Sungmin masih menunduk mencari-cari di selah akar pohon, menggunakan kakinya menyibakan pasir pantai dan terus menyusuri pinggir pantai..

Sungmin melihat ponselnya _'Sudah pukul 6.30 PM.. semoga minhyun tenang dirumah Hyukie tidak rewel..' 'tenang sayaang.. Eomma akan menemukan kalungmu..'_

_eonjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo_

_naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo_

_harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde_

_eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji_

_nan moreujyo_

_eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo_

_eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar alunan suara merdu yang sangat ia kenal serta melodi gitar yang mengiringi lagu yang benar-benar membuat hatinya berderu..

Sungmin terus mendengarkan lagu dan mencari sumber dari suara tersebut…

_ijae seoneun an doeneungeol nan arayo_

_saranghalsu eobdaneungeol algo ihtjyo_

_naui seotun gobaeki geudaereuldeo_

_apeugehal ppuniraneungeol nan arayo algo ihtjyo_

sampai akhirnya Sungmin melihat pengalun lagu itu.. dia tersentak kaget,,

'_K-Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. dia kah itu?' _batinnya.. _'dan anak itu.. dia.. benarkah dia? Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan..' S_ungmin menjerit dalam hati sambil meremas sweeter di bagian dadanya.. Sungmin mematung memandang dua orang yang sedang duduk di depan api unggun..

_geureon jeul almyeon seodo_

_eojjeol suga eobneyo_

_geujeo geumoreubman ddeo-oreujyo_

_do nuneul gamado dashi nuneul deodo_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

**Kyuhyun Side**

Kyu terus menyanyikan lagunya tanpa sadar malaikatnya telat tertidur sambil bersandar padanya.. setelah melihatnya kyu tersenyum dan terus menyayikan lagu sampai selesai…

_hansun gando jiulsu eobneun geumoseubeul_

_nan geujeo nan geudaemaneul_

_saenggakhajyo_

_eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

_eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e_

_ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo_

_'Aku merindukanmu minnie~ah'_ gumamnya sambil menutup matanya dan menghirup udara pantai.. '_T-Tunggu… wangi ini.. ini.. wangi Minnie..' _kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru.. sampai akhirnya dia melihat seluet namja manis yang mematung dipinggir pantai dekat dengan posisi duduknya sekarang..

"K-Kyu~"

Bersambunggg...~~~

kyaaaa... jgn di timpukin dong reader... T_T

mian kalo tidak bisa memuaskan Reader sekalian.. :(

semoga chap selanjutnya bisa memuaskan.. hehe ^^

dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat reviewnya yaa reader sebesar cinta Kyu ke Ming.. hihii... ^^

**Balesan Review...**

Park Ha Rin 5/11/12 . chapter 2 hmmmm... kapan yaaa... masih di awang-awang ni.. #masih takut sama Tuan Besar Cho... :P

Bunny Ming 5/11/12 . chapter 2 sudah terjawab kaann... hihihii.. Kyu yang nemuin.. :)

Jiway137 5/11/12 . chapter 2 waahhh terharunya sampe ada yang menitikan air mata.. hihiiii.. ^^... huaaaaa... NC? *panik... aq ga berani bikin NC di FF ini... #pinjem muka polosnya Minhyun..

Malidaminne 5/11/12 . chapter 2 aamiinn... mari kita berdoa supaya Tuhan menyatukan KyuMin... #kan yang bikin cerita dirimu Thor... hihii ^^

JiYoo861015 5/11/12 . chapter 2 terlarang dimata agama tapi dimata cinta tidak sepertinya.. hihihii itu semua dilakuin kyu sama min demi keselamatan mereka ber 4.. hihihi.. mian eon.. aq lupa... hhihi.. bimbing aq terus yaahh.. :) gumawooo

Mimiyeon 5/11/12 . chapter 2 dah kejawab kann... kyu yang nemuin.. hihi

Rara19Park 5/11/12 . chapter 2 gumawooo... :)

**S.J. 1315** 5/11/12 . chapter 2 gumawoo... iya ni kasian babynya,..#ygbuat cerita siapa sih sebenernya.. kkkkk..

**Honey ann** 5/11/12 . chapter 2 betul sekalii.. Kyu lg di Jeju.. liburan sama Yewook + anaknya Ryeosung di villa yesung

** Cha SungminWife **5/11/12 . chapter 2 huweeee... jgn marah yang KMS.. aq jg KMS ko.. yg misahin bukan author.. tp Tuang Besar Cho..

Tuan Besar Cho : lahh ko nyalahin saya?

Author : kan emang bener bgtu kenyataannya Tuan

Tuan Besar Cho : yang bikin tokoh saya siapa?

Author : ehh...? #kaboooorrrrrrr...

**kireina yuki kyumin shipper** 5/11/12 . chapter 2 siipp.. KYUMIN IS REAL.. #nyelip diselimut KYUMIN..

Secret BlackHeart 5/11/12 . chapter 2 ^^ sippppp... gumawoo

EvilKyung 5/11/12 . chapter 2 iyaa nii.. sedih yahh.. #mainin buntut Heebum

iNaLee 5/12/12 . chapter 2 yuk kita cubit.. #dapet jitakan dari mingppa.. gumawoo

ZheraKim 5/12/12 . chapter 2 yuk lanjutt... hehehee

AngelFishy 5/12/12 . chapter 2 aawwww... ko di cambuk.. huhuhuhu.. hehehee,, iyaa mian yaa.. itu kesalahan terjadi pada Authornya.. bukan pada mata anda.. maklum Author baru.. :p

hatakehanahungry 5/12/12 . chapter 2 jiaahhh... HANCHUL nya di story lain ya.. sabar.. nanti di Upload dulu yang hanchul.. ini yang Kyumin dulu.. :P eeehhh... maap yaa Kyu bukan Lemah.. justru itu Gentel... #pinjem kuku Heebum buat cakar nii.. :p kiding

ShippoChan 5/12/12 . chapter 2 haayyy ShippoChan.. Lee Kyuzha disini.. :) gumawo yoo dah mau review... :) iyaa blom nikah.. :)

kikihanni 5/11/12 . chapter 2 #cubit pipi minhyun n cium pipi kyumin.. hehehe

buat semua yang dah review gumawoyo...

makasih juga yang jadiin favorit n follow my story.. hehehe... ^^ terharuu.. T_T #elap air mata pake handuk bekas Wookieppa dr SS4INA kemaren :P

mari Review lagi... :)


	4. Chapter 4 pertemuan

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..**

**ket:**

** Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu  
**

**Lee Sungmin - Minnie  
**

**Cho Kyumin - Min  
**

**Lee Minhyun - Hyunie **

_**'Aku merindukanmu minnie~ah'**_** gumamnya sambil menutup matanya dan menghirup udara pantai.. '**_**T-Tunggu… wangi ini.. ini.. wangi Minnie..' **_**kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru.. sampai akhirnya dia melihat seluet namja manis yang mematung dipinggir pantai dekat dengan posisi duduknya sekarang..**

**"K-Kyu~"**

**Chapter 3**

"K-Kyu~" Sungmin menatap mata tajam namja yang 7 tahun kebelakang tak ia lihat lagi.. _'mata itu masih sama seperti dulu, wajah itu tak berubah meski sudah 7 tahun tak bertemu, sama seperti rasa ini yang tak berubah walau sudah 7 tahun tak terungkap'_ batin Sungmin yang masih mematung di pinggir pantai

Sungmin melangkah sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Kyumin.. ia ragu dengan langkahnya.. dia takut ini mimpi…

'_S-Sungmin? K-Kau sungmin hyung, Kau MinnieKu? Benarkah ini?_' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.. Kyuhyun menggendong Kyumin yang tertidur berdiri mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sedikit demi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyuhyun..

"K-Kyu" dengan suara kecil sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun, ia sudah hampir menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"S-Sungmin.. Minnie _Chagi-ah_.." Kyuhyun sekarang yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sungminnya.. Minnienya.. orang yang sangat ia cintai meski 7 tahun tidak bertemu, namun cinta itu tumbuh seiring tumbuhnya malaikat-malaikat mereka..

"Benarkah ini kau Kyu.. D-Dia? Dia A-Anakku?" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.. melihat Kyu menggendong malaikat yang sedang tertidur.. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan..

"Ini bukan mimpikan ? Kau benar ada di hadapanku kan Kyu.." Tanya sungmin lagi..

"_Chagi-ah~…_ Minnie _chagi-ah_.." ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sekarang…

"Bo-boleh-kah aku menggendongnya Kyu.." mengelus punggung Kyumin yang masih di gendongan Kyuhyun..

"Tentu.. Dia juga anakmu.. anak kita.." Kyuhyun memberikan Kyumin pada Sungmin…

"hikss…" sungmin mendekap kyumin dalam gendongannya… menyalurkan rasa rindunya.. 7 tahun.. 7 tahun dia tidak memberikan pelukan ini pada Kyumin..

Seketika itu Kyuhyun juga ikut memeluk 2 orang yang dia cintai…

"Kyu… " sungmin sedikit memundurkan badannya..

"kenapa Minnie?" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku takut.." Sungmin menggeleng..

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _Chagi_? Mereka tidak ada disini.." jawab Kyuhyun seakan mengerti apa yang di takutkan Sungmin.. "Aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu.. _Saranghae_ Minnie-ah.." ucap kyu seraya kembali memeluk Sungmin yang masih menggendong Kyumin..

Sepertinya Kyumin tidak terganggu sedikitpun, ia terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun..

"Kita kedalam Villa dulu menidurkan Kyumin didalam.." ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin..

Merekapun jalan beriringan menuju Villa yesung.. Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu, membukakan pintu villa..

"Kyu,, mana Kyu-min… _Hy-Hyung_…. Sungmin _Hyung_.. Kaukah itu?" Wookie tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat,,

"_Ne_, Wookie.." jawab Sungmin singkat..

"_Hyungg_…." Wookie berlari kea rah sungmin yang menggendong kyumin, ia hendak memeluk hyungnya yang tidak pernah ia temui salama 7 tahun lalu..

"Wookie-ah.. _bogoshipo_.. " jawab Sungmin dalam pelukan Wookie..

"Lebih baik tidurkan Kyumin dahulu baru kita kangen-kangenan.. kasihan Sungmin keberatan menggendong Kyumin.." Yesung yang sedari tadi melihat penamdangan mengharukan itu angkat bicara..

"_Ne_.. baiklahh.." Wookie mundur dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun..

Di kamar Kyuhyun (masih di villa Yesung di Jeju)

Sungmin menidurkan Kyumin di ranjang _king size_.. menyelimutinya sebatas dada.. ia tampak enggan melepas Kyumin,, Sungmin terus menatap Kyumin,, membelai pipinya, menyibak ranbutnya,, menelusuri lekuk wajah malaikatnya itu.. Sungmin tersenyum namun air matanya menetes membuat aliran kecil di pipinya..

Kyuhyun memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan berjuta rasa.. haru, senang, menyesal, dan lain-lain..

"Dia tampan.." gumam Sungmin..

"Wajahnya mirip dengan mu Minnie.. sangat mirip.. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang tepat di sebelah Sungmin.. tangannya ikut mengelus kepala Kyumin.. "selama ini kau di sini, _Chagi_? _Mianhae_.. aku~" lanjut Kyuhyun..

"Tak apa-apa Kyu.. ini sudah keputusan kita… semua ini demi mereka.." Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun..

Hening sejenak..

"Sudah malam Kyu.. aku harus pulang.. kasihan Minhyun, dia aku titipkan ke Hyukie.." Sungmin izin pamit pulang..

"Kenapa kau titipkan ke Hyukie? Dan kenapa mukamu? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia melihat air muka kesedihan saat menyebut nama Minhyun

"Sedari siang tagi dia menangis karena kalungnya hilang… dan aku belum menemukannya.." Sungmin menghela nafas berat..

"Inikah yang kau cari?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalung berbandul cincin putih itu dari kantong celananya dan memperlihatkannya di depan Sungmin.. mata Sungmin langsung berbinar..

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa ada di dirimu?" tangan Sungmin meraih kalung itu dari Kyuhyun..

"Aku menemukannya di dekat sini tadi siang. Aku kira itu milik Kyumin.. jadi aku mengambilnya." jelas Kyuhyun.. "kau memberikan ini juga pada anak kita?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk cincin yang menjadi bandul

"I-Iya.. karena itu adalah janji kita, kalau cinta kita tak akan berujung…" jawab Sungmin sambil menapat manik hitam Kyuhyun..

**Flashback…**

**Di Seoul Tower 14 Febuari 20xx (malam valentine di 2 tahun hubungan mereka)**

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Minnie _Chagiya_.." Kyuhyun berlutut didepan Sungmin sambil memberikan kotak kecil berbalut bludru merah..

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, di atas gondola di keramaian pengguna gondola.. Malu, terharu, senang, dan lain-lain yang sekarang dirasakan Sungmin

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Minnie,, cintaku tak akan berUjung,, seperti cincin ini,, bentuknya lingkaran.. yang tidak ada ujungnya…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak merah tadi dan memakaikannya di jari tengah Sungmin kemudian mengecup tangannya…

"Kyunnie-ah.. aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." air mata Sungmin mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya..

Pemandangan itu membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam gondola merasakan iri dan ikut terbawa suasana.. #sooSweettKyuppa…

**Falsback off..**

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memeluk sungmin.. menyalurkan rindunya yang tertahan selama 7 tahun..

Drrrttt…drrttt…

_Handphone_ sungmin bergetar menandakan ada telpon masuk..

Sungmin mengambil _handphone_nya dari saku celana.. '_Hyukie.. ada apa yaa' _batinnya,,

"Sebentar Kyu.." "_Yeobsheo_ Hyukie,, ada apa? Minhyun baik-baik saja kan" Tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Dia baik-baik saja Minnie,, sekarang sudah tidur bersama Eunhae,, justru aku mengKhawatirkanmu.. kau dimana? Kalungnya sudah ketemu?" terang Eunhyuk

"Aahh.. syukurlahh,, aku baik-baik saja Hyuk.. kalungnya sudah ketemu ko.. aku akan segera pulang.. _mian_ merepotkan.." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum sambil melihat Kyuhyun didepannya..

Telpon pun di tutup..

"Aku harus pulang Kyu… sampai jumpa…" Sungmin pamit

"Biar aku antar.. ini sudah malam Minnie.." Kyuhyun langsung menautkan tangan Sungmin dan membawa keluar kamar..

"Aku pulang dulu Wookie-ah, Yesung _hyung_…" Sungmin pamit pada Wookie dan Yesung yang berada di ruang tengah..

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja _hyung_, aku masih merindukanmu.." kata Wookie sambil memeluk Sungmin..

"Kasihan Minhyun, Wookie.. dia aku titipkan pada Hyukie…" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Wookie..

"Aahhh… kembarannya Kyumin yaa.. apa kabar dia.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya… pasti dia sangat cantik" wajah Wookie antusias

"Dia baik-baik saja.. terimakasih atas tawarannya ya Wookie,, aku pulang dulu, _Ne_.." Sungmin memeluk Wookie sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangan pada yesung..

"aku antar Sungmin _hyung_ dulu ya, Wookie-ah, Yesung _hyung_.." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki dan menarik sungmin berjalan bersama..

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari Villa, Wookie langsung menghabur pada Yesung dan terisak haru..

"_hyung_.. akhirnya mereka bertemu, _hyung_… aku sungguh senang,, hikss…" Wookie dalam pelukan Yesung

"_Ne_, Wookie.. tapi apa mereka bisa bersama? Meski sudah 7 tahun,, tapi aku rasa Tuan Besar Cho belum bisa menerima.." pertanyaan dan pernyataan yesung langsung menyadarkan Wookie dari khayalannya.. _'benar juga.. bagaimana cara menghadapi Tuan Besar Cho'_ batinnya

**Depan rumah HaeHyuk**

" Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu

"Tentu Kyu… Hyukie dan Hae pasti akan terkejut bertemu dengan mu.." jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup

Merekapun turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke rumah HaeHyuk kemudian menekan belnya..

Ting..Tong..

"Minnie,, kenapa malam Se-Ka-Li.." suara Eunhyuk terbata setelah melihat siapa yang di samping sungmin.. "K-Kyu.. Kaukah itu? " tanyanya.. dan hanya di jawab anggukan dan senyuman Kyuhyun..

"Minhyun di mana Hyukie.." Tanya sungmin setelah masuk kedalam rumah..

"Dikamar Eunhae bersama Hae.." jawabnya

"Boleh aku melihatnya, Minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Tentu saja boleh Kyu.. kau _Appa_nya.." jawab Sungmin..

"Silahkan masuk,, Hae.. tolong bawa Eunhae kekamar kita dulu.." kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang menemani Eunhae dan minhyun yang sudah tertidur…

"K-Kyu.. Kyuhyun… aahh… _Ne_.. baiklah…" Donghae terkejut.. namun seketika itu langsung menggendong _namja_ kecil yang tidur di sebelah _Yeoja_ kecil,..

Setelah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Eunhae keluar kamar,, Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun yang tertidur pulas..

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Minhyun.. kemudian dia mengusap kepala Minhyun, mencium pucuk kepalanya, matanya dan pipinya..

"Kau tau Minnie… aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Museum Seoul, apa dia bersamamu waktu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tapi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari malaikat kecil polosnya.

"_Ne_, benar sekali Kyu.. dan aku juga bertemu Kyumin.. aku sudah menyangka kalau dia adalah anakku.. senyumnya mirip dengan mu.." Sungmin tersenyum.. "Bahkan mereka sudah bertemu sebelumnya di taman bermain,, Hyukie melihatnya.. Kyumin dan Minhyun seperti memiliki ikatan tersendiri.."

" Jadi yang dikatakan Kyumin padaku waktu itu benar, dia sangat senang saat menceritakan bertemu dengan gadis manis,lucu,dan cantik sekaligus, dia bilang mirip dengannya dan rambutnya berwarna sama denganku.. mereka saling terikat.." jelas Kyuhyun.. Sungminpun ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Kyuhyun..

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu…" Sungmin memberanikan diri memeluk Kyu..

"_Nado, Chagiya_.." Kyuhyun balas memeluk..

"Baiklah.. sudah malam Kyu.. aku pulang mau kerumah.. tak enak sama Hae dan Hyukie." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat Minhyun dalam gendongannya..

"Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya.." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil Minhyun, dan menggendongnya.. "tidak apa-apa kan aku menggendongnya Minnie?"

"Tidak apa-apa ko Kyu.. _Kajja_ kita pulang…" Sungmin membukakan pintu kamar..

"Kalian mau pulang?" Tanya Donghae

"_Ne.._ aku akan kerumah.. kasihan Minhyun.. pasti sangat lelah.." jawab Sungmin.. "Terima kasih ya Hyukie,, Hae.. maaf merepotkan.."

"Aku akan mengantar mereka ya _hyung.." _lanjut Kyu..

Merekapun berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil Kyuhyun..

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun bergerak, Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae..

"Mereka seharusnya menjadi keluarga bahagia.. bukan begitu _Chagiya_?" Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kita doakan saja supaya mereka selalu bahagia dan bisa bersatu.. dan semoga Tuan Besar Cho luluh hatinya!" donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk..

"AMIINNNN"

**...Bersambung….**

gimana? sudah panjang blom? hihii ^^ Semoga chap ini tidak membosankan yahh... ngebut ngetiknya.. hihi... ^^

mian buat kalo ceritanya kurang gereget.. hehehee...

eh iyaaa.. sebelumnya minta maaf blom perkenalan.. hihi

pen name autrhor Lee Kyuzha.. Real name author Icha.. umur 23 tahun.. #sudah dewasa tp masih sangat polos.. hihihi :p

sekian tentang author..

Jeongmal Gumawoyoo Readerdeul udah baca dan Review dahkan sampai nge Fav certa ini.. sungguh sangat memacu semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita.. semua saran dari kalian author terima dengan kesungguhan hati.. hihi.. :)

mian kalo masih banyak kekurangan.. hihihi ^^

**balesan Review:**

1. berapa part cerita ini aq blom tau.. masih ngalir ajah.. hehhee ^^

2. iya Kyu sama minnie belum nikah.. karena Tuan Besar Cho tidak setuju

mian ga bales semua reviewnya.. n ga bisa update asap.. *lagipusingcarikerjaan* huhuhuhu...

**Gumawo for my Reviewer :**

**cho sarie, desysaranghaesuju, Cha SungminWife, hatakehanahungry, Park Ha Rin, JoBel13ve, Secret BlackHeart, didot ming, S.J. 1315, ShippoChan, AngelFishy, ZheraKim, choshikyumin, Mimiyeon, JiYoo861015, Lee Shurri, chagyumin, kireina yuki kyumin shipper, Cho MiNa, Rara19Park, BunnyMing, iway137.**

**Next Chapt…**

"**Minnie… aku Ingin Menikahimu…" "Bagaimana dengan appa dan eummamu?"**

"**Oppa? ?Hyunie punya oppa?"**

"**Appa, apa benar Min munya Yeosaeng? Siapa?"**

**review lagi yaaa... #hong..hong..hong.. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..**

**ket:**

** Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu  
**

**Lee Sungmin - Minnie  
**

**Cho Kyumin - Min  
**

**Lee Minhyun - Hyunie **

****mianhaeyo readerdeul... updatenya lama.. abis nengok haraboji ku yang sakit di kampung.. hihi

n abis ngelayat ke haelmoninya mingppa..#plak

semoga mingppa diberi ketabahan, tetap semangat n terus tersenyum.. #cintamingppa

langsung ajah Ne.. ni aku kasih chap 5.. mian kalo tidak memuaskan atau sesuai harapan.. ^^

happy Reading.. :)**  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

Setelah 10 menit mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun berhenti di depan rumah mungil dengan halaman penuh dengan taman bunga berwarna-warni dan terdapat pohon (kebayang ga? Apa ya nama pohonnya) dengan ayunan dari Rotan terlihat sangat manis dan nyaman…

"Ini rumah mu Minnie? Kau benar-benar membuatnya seperti impian kita.. sangat manis, seperti yang kau mau.." kyuhyun tersenyum penuh cinta

"_Ne_, Kyu… untuk menjaga seluruh cintaku padamu,, _saranghae_ kyu.." sungmin membalas tatapan cinta Kyuhyun

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah mungil tersebut dan membawa Minhyun yang masih tertidur dalam gendongan Kyuhyun ke kamar dengan cat soft pink dan kasur yang berwarna putih.. Kyuhyun menidurkan Minhyun kemudian menyelimutinya sebatas dada kemudian mencium kening Minhyun..

"Maafkan _Appa, Ne Chagiya_.. _Appa_ sayang Minhyun,," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Minhyun.. "_Appa_ pulang dulu ya _chagi_.." lanjut Kyuhyun..

Sungmin melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahagia segaligus khawatir..

"_Gumawo_ Kyu" suara sungmin kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun..

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Minnie.. kau telah menjaga malaikat kita sampai dia menjadi sangat cantik seperti ini, dan menjaga cinta kita.." ucap Kyuhyun.. merekapun berpelukan.. "sama-sama Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu Minnie.. besok aku akan kemari lagi bersama Kyumin.. kita harus memberitahukan semuanya pada mereka, mereka sudah cukup mengerti tentang ini.." Kyuhyun pamit

"_Ne_, baiklah.." jawab Sungmin

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah Sungmin, Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai depan mobilnya.. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin lagi dan mencium Sungmin sekilas..

Sungmin mematung mendapatkan ciuman singkat Kyuhyun.. '_Yaa Tuhan.. rasa itu masih sama.. kyu masih sama, sungguh aku sangat mencintainya tuhan..' _Sungmin membatin

"Minnie,, _Gwencana_? _M-Mian_ atas kelancanganku.. aku benar-benar me~" suara Kyuhyun terputus ketika bibir Sungmin menempel di bibirnya.. hanya menempel memang.. namun rasanya tak kalah manis dengan permen gulali, coklat mahal atau apapun yang manis didunia ini #berlebihan.

"Sudah malam.. hati-hati dijalan Kyu,," rona merah menempati pipi Sungmin,,

"Ahh.. _Ne,_ malam Minnie _chagi_.." Kyu melambaikan tangan dan masuk kemobil dengan muka penuh senyuman..

'_manis sekali kau Minnie chagi, Lee Sungmin,, ehh.. Cho Sungmin.. akan kujadikan kau Cho Sungmin secepatnya..'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju villa Yesung..

**07.00 Am di rumah sungmin**

"Hyunie sayaang.. sudah siang,, apa Hyunie masih betahkah dengan mimpi Hyunie?.." suara lembut sungmin di telinga Minhyun dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ Minhyun..

"Eemmhh _Eomma_.." Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian meraba lehernya "Eomma,, kalungku.. Hiks.." Minhyun terisak lagi karena ingat kalungnya masih belum ada di lehernya..

Sungmin mengambil kalung di nakas sebelah kasur Minhyun dan memakaikannya pada Minhyun..

"_Eomma_ menemukannya? Hikss.. _Eomma mianhaeyo_,, hyunie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Hyunie tidak akan menghilangkannya lagi.. Hyunie janji.." Minhyuni memeluk _Eomman_ya

"_Ne_, Hyunie sayang.. kamu harus mejaganya dengan hatimu ya sayang.. dan ada orang yang menemukannya kemarin.." jawab Sungmin sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Minhyun

"Siapa _Eomma_.. ?" tanyya Minhyun

"Nanti dia akan kesini,, makannya kita harus membuatkan makan siang buat mereka, _kajja_ mandi" Sungmin langsung memberikan Minhyun handuknya.. "_Gumawo Eomma_." Minhyun mencium pipi Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Minhyun sudah kembali ceria..

**Di Villa Yesung**

"Kyumin _chagiya_.. _irrona chagi_.. sudah siang.. " Kyuhyun membangunkan Kyumin yang masih menggulung tubuhnya sampai hanya terlihat wajahnya..

"Ehhmmmm… _Appa_.. " Kyumin menggeliat sedikit membuka matanya

"Ayo cepat,, _Appa_ mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyibakan selimut Kyumin

"Benarkah.. kita mau kemana?" Kyumin langsung bangun dari tidurnya,, sepertinya dia sangat senang ketika ayahnya ini mengajaknya pergi.. '_ini kan sangat jarang appa mengajakku pergi, pasti menyenangkan'_ batin Kyumin

"Mandi dulu saja, _Appa_ tunggu di ruang tengah, _Ne_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan handuk pada Kyumin..

"Okeyy,," Kyumin loncat dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi

**Diruang tengah..**

"Kau akan mengajak Kyumin kemana Kyu?" Tanya Wookie

"Kerumah Sungmin _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan mata berbinar

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lakukan Kyu? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka di beritahu sekarang.." Yesung sedikit ragu karena alasan yang mereka semua tahu apa

"Aku yakin _hyung_, mereka sudah cukup besar dan mengerti dengan keadaan ini, dan masalah _Appa_ dan _Eomma _akan kupikirkan nanti.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan keyakinan.

"Memang sebaiknya mereka di beri tahu sekarang Kyu.. aku yakin mereka memiliki ikatan sendiri, dan akan saling menerima.." Wookie meyakinkan Kyuhyun "Aku yakin kalau tuan besar akan luluh hatinya nanti.." tambahnya

"Terimakasih Wookie-ah.. semoga dengan adanya Minhyun mereka semakin mempertimbakan cinta kami.." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh harap

"_Appa_… aku sudah siap…" Kyumin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Yesung.. "Mana Sungie?" tanyanya

"Aaahh.. dia sedang mandi _chagiya_.." jawab Wookie

"Aigoo, kau tampan sekali Min.." Kyuhyun memuji anaknya yang sekarang tampak lebih tampan dengan kaos _baby blue_ dan celana di bawah lutut berwarna hitam..

"_Appa_ ini,, aku tampan kan seperti _appa_.. " Kyumin tersipu di puji Kyuhyun..

"_Kajja_.." ajak Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam tangannya menunjukan jam 9

"Eeehh… Sungie tidak ikut?" Tanya kyumin

"Wookie _ajhumma_ dan Yesung _ajhushi_ mau ketempat lain sayaang.." jawaba Wookie

"Oouuhhh… baiklah, _kajja appa_.. _bye jumma jushi_,," Kyumin menarik tangan Kyuhyun..

"Kami pergi dulu ya _hyung_.." Kyuhyun pamit..

**Di dalam mobil **

"Min, kita beli bunga dulu, _Ne_" Kyuhyun membelokan mobilnya ke toko bunga

"Bunga buat siapa _appa_?" Tanya Kyumin

"Nanti apa ceritakan pada Kyumin sambil jalan, _Ne_" Kyuhyun keluar mobil dan measuk ketoko bunga,, dan tak berapa lama Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa 1 _bucket_ bunga Lily Putih..

'_sepertinya ini hal yang penting'_ batin Kyumin

Kyuhyun menaruh bunganya di jok belakang, dan kembali masuk ke kursi kemudi dan mulai berjalan..

"Jadi apa yang mau _appa_ ceritakan pada Min?" Kyumin membuka pembicaraan #ckckck 7tahun tapi sudah dewasa benar-banar pintar

"Kau harus bersikap dewasa ya Min,, ini adalah jawaban dari segala pertanyaanmu sejak dulu, walau kau sudah tidak pernah menanyakan lagi, _appa_ tau Min masih sering bertanya tentang ini" Kyu panjang lebar

"Iisshh, _Appa_ bikin pusing nii,," Kyumin menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal

"Ini tentang _Eomma_ mu dan~.."

"_E-Eomma_? Ehh… bukankah _Haraboji _dan _Haelmoni_ bilang tidak boleh membicarakan maupun menanyakan tentang _Eomma_ pada _Appa,_" Kyumin kaget

"_Eomma_ mu ada disini, sekarang kita akan menemuinya,, dan sebenarnya kau mempunyai _Yeodongsaeng Chagi_.."

"_Yeodongsaeng_? Siapa _appa_?" Tanya Kyumin..

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan bahwa Kyumin mempunyai kembaran,, dan kenapa berpisah itu yang tidak di jelaskan,, Kyuhyun hanya bilang ini adalah sebuah takdir yang Tuhan tuliskan dan Kyumin tidak boleh marah ataupun sedih..

"Min tidak akan marah atau sedih kan, _Chagi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah mungil Kyumin yang terlihat berfikir #anak sekecil itu berfikir tentang takdir..

"_Ne, Appa_.. Min tidak marah, hanya sedikit sedih tapi Min lebih bahagia.. karena ternyata Min memiliki _Eomma_ bahkan _dongsaeng _sekaligus.. tapi kenapa baru sekarang _Appa_? Ada dulu _Eomma_ menghilang?" Tanya Kyumin

"Begitulah.. _Appa_ harap Min akan menyayangi _Eomma_ mu seperti Min menyayangi _Appa_, dan Min juga harus menyayangi dan melindungi _dongsaeng_ mu.. " Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Kyumin..

Memang sejak dulu Kyumin di didik dengan baik dan di arahkan menjadi pribadi yang dewasa.. di ajarkan menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab..

**Dirumah sungmin..**

"Kenapa kita memasak sebanyak ini, _Eomma_?" Minhyun melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan kesukannnya dan _Eomma_nya.. dan tadi dia melihat _Eomma_nya membuat puding coklat kesukaannya.. _'hhmmmm sepertinya orang yang menemukan kalung minhyun sangat baik sampai Eomma repot-repot menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini,, untuk 4 orang.. berarti mereka 2 orang ya..'_ batin Minhyun..

"Hyunie cepat ganti bajumu.. apa mau selamanya memakai _apron_ pink mu itu?" suara Sungmin menginterupsi Minhyun

"Aaahh.. _Ne, Eomma_" Minhyun langsung melepas _Apron_ pink nya dan berlari kekamar mengganti bajunya dengan rok mini sebatas lutut berwarna pink berenda dengan kaos putih serta menjepit rambut coklat panjangnya dengan pita pink..

"Hyunie.. kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin saat masuk ke kamar Minhyun saat melihat anaknya sedang didepan kaca sambil menjepit ranbutnya

"_Eomma_.. Hyunie cantik tidak? " senyum Minhyun sangat manis "tentu saja.. anak _Eomma _sangat cantik" Sungmin mendekati Minhyun dan mencium pipi Minhyun gemas. Kemudian Sungmin menuntun Minhyun duduk di kasurnya..

"Hyunie,, apakan Hyunie senang jika mempunyai _Oppa_?" Tanya Sungmin ragu

"_Oppa_? Hyunie punya _Oppa, Eomma?" _Tanya Minhyun bingung,, "tentu akan senang.. karena Hyunie mempunyai akan mempunya teman lagi selain Eunhae dan Shinri" Minhyun seketika senang membayangkan jika mempunyai _Oppa_.. ia akan dilindungi dari orang-orang yang menggangunya.. itulah pikiran Minhyun

"Benarkah.. dan jika _Appa_mu datang dengan _Oppa_mu apa Hyuniie senang?" Sungmin melihat wajah terkejut Minhyun saat Sungmin menyebutkan '_APPA_'

"_A-Appa_?"sungmin berbinar

"_Ne_, Hyunie.. _Appa_ Hyunie pulang.. seperti yang _Eomma_ bilang kalau waktunya tiba _Appa_ Hyunie pasti pulang" Sungmin menatap mata Minhyun yang penuh tanya dan sedikit berkaca

"_Appa_ Hyunie pulang, _Eomma_? _Appa_? Benarkah _Eomma_? Hikss…" Minhyun terisak namun ia tersenyum.. sepertinya sangat senang sampai terharu

"_Uljima_, sayaang.. jawaban doa Minhyun telah di kabulkan.. dan _Eomma_ minta maaf karena tidak memberitaukanmu bahwa kau mempunyai _Oppa_.." Sungmin memeluk Minhyun

"Minhyun sangat senang _Eomma_.. dan _Eomma_ tidak usah minta maaf sama Hyunie.. Hyunie sangat menyayangi _Eomma_"

"_Eomma_ juga sayang Hyunie.. sudah jangan menangis.. nanti Hyunie jadi jelek lagi.." Sungmin mengelap jejak air mata Minhyun.. "K_ajja_, kita kedepan.." Sungmin menarik tangan Minhyun menuju ruang keluarga..

Tok..tok..tok…

"Aaaahh.. sudah datang.." kata Sungmin

"Biar Hyunie yang buka, _Eomma_.." Minhyun berlari ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya..

"Minhyun?" seketika setelah pintu terbuka kyumin terkejut melihat minhyun

"Kyumin? _Ajhushi_?" Minhyun tak kalah kaget melihat siapa yang datang

"Silahkan masuk Kyu, Kyu-min.." Sungmin sedikit tergagap menyebutkan nama Kyumin..

"Ahh.. _Ne_.. terima kasih.. ayo Kyumin masuk" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Kyumin mengikuti Sungmin dan Minhyun masuk ke rumah..

"Ini untuk mu.." Kyumin memberikan se_bucket_ bunga lily pada Minhyun..

"Ehh.. _G-Gumawo_ Kyumin" jawab Minhyun

Kyuhyun dan sungmin tersenyum melihatnya..

"Silahkan duduk.." Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Kyumin duduk di ruang tamu..

"Terima kasih, Minnie" kata Kyu

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Sungmin…

"Apa saja Minnie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis..

Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke dapur membuatkan teh mawar dan kue kering.. dan Minhyun menaruh _bucket_ bunga lily di vas bunga dekat ruang tengah.

Sekarang mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi Kyu berhadapan dengan Sungmin, dan Kyumin berhadapan dengan Minhyun

"Silahkan di minum.." Sungmin mempersilahkan "Kyumin suka teh mawar?" Tanya Sungmin membuka kebisuan kyumin

"Aahh.. suka _Ajhumma_, Eh..? " Kyumin tergagap dan sedikit canggung

"Baiklah akan _Appa_ jelaskan lagi ya pada Kyumin dan juga Minhyun.." Kyu angkat bicara "Maafkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ kalian ya _Chagiyaa_.. karena kami merahasiakan ini hingga sekarang kami baru memberitahukannya pada kalian!" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya seperti member hormat atau meminta maaf

"_Eomma_ juga minta maaf yaa…" Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba Minhyun mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kyumin mendekat pada Sungmin.. mereka memeluk dengan sangat erat

"Hyunie sayang _Appa_" kata Minhyun sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.. "Min sayang _Eomma_" Kyumin memeluk _Eomma_nya

Kedua orang dewasa itu kaget dengan perlakuan anak kembarnya.. dan saling membalas pelukan.. "kalian memang malaikat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_"

Suasana rumah semakin hangat saat minhyun terlihat akrab dengan kyumin.. mereka saling berbagi cerita selama mereka berpisah..

"Kita makan siang dulu ne.." sungmin menyiapkan makan siang di meja makan kecil untuk 4 orang..

"Aaahhh.. iyaa,.. ayo _Oppa_.. kita makan, tadi Hyunie masak.." Minhyun menarik tangan Kyumin menuju meja makan.

"Benarkah? Hyunie bisa masak? Ini semua masakan Hyunie atau masakan _Eomma_?" Kyumin melihat masakan di meja makan dan ada makanan kesukaannya..

"Hehehe.. sebenarnya Hyunie hanya membantu _Eomma_" Minhyun terawa

"Mari kita berdoa dulu sayang…" setelah membagikan makanan pada malaikat-malaikan yang sedang sibuk bercerita satu sama lain..

Mereka berempat berdoa yang di pimpin oleh Kyuhyun kemudian menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji dengan senyum yang mengembang di setiap bibir masing-masing.. keluarga kecil yang bahagia..

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kyumin duduk di ruang keluarga sambil memainkan PSP yang di bawa Kyumin.. sedangkan Sungmin dan Minhyun membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotornya, setelah itu Sungmin membawa puding coklat yang dibuat tadi.

"Kyumin suka puding coklat?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyumin yang masih sibuk dengan PSP biru nya..

"Hhmmm… Min suka semua yang berasa Coklat.." jawabnya setelah mem_pause_ permainannya sambil tersenyum pada sang _eomma_..

"_Oppa_.. sedang main apa?" Tanya Minhyun pada Kyumin

"Ini PSP Hyunie.. Hyunie mau coba,, sini _Oppa _ajarkan" Kyumin memberikan PSP nya pada Minhyun dan mengajari adiknya yang cantik ini

Kedua malaikat itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengajari dan diajari main PSP sambil melahap puding coklatnya.. terkadang Kyumin kesal sendiri karena Minhyun tidak bisa-bisa memainkan permainan gampang.. terkadang juga mereka ber sorak bersama..

Melihat malaikat-malaikannya dengan mudah akrab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus saja mengumbarkan senyuman..

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia ya, Kyu.." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun..

"_Ne, Chagi.. mianhae_ menunggu lama untuk semua ini.." Kyu memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"Seberapa lama pun akan aku tunggu, Kyu.. karena tak pernah ada ujung untuk cinta kita.." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Minnie.. " kyuhyun menggantungkan katanya

"_Ne_, Kyu.." sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun

"Minnie.. aku ingin menikahimu.." dengan mantap Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangannya.. Sungmin terkejut hampir menitikan air matanya,,

"Me-menikah? B-Bagaimana dengan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_mu, Kyu.." bukan tidak senang Sungmin dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun,, sungguh demi malaikat-malaikat mereka Sungmin sangat merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.. namun jika mengingat 7 tahun yang lalu Sungmin berfikir kembali.. apa mungkin _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sudah menerima kehairannya Sungmin..

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka, _chagiya_.. aku akan meminta ijin pada mereka,, aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan restu dari mereka,, dan aku tak akan menyerah,, demi Kyumin dan Minhyun,, demi cintaku padamu.. demi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil kita.." Kyuhyun panjang lebar.. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya,, Sungmin menangis bahagia dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"_Eomma_ kenapa _Appa_?" Tanya Kyumin dan Minhyun..

"_Eomma_ tidak apa-apa sayang.. _eomma_ sedang bahagia.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengelap air matanya..

"Bahagia ko menangis _Eomma_?" Tanya Minhyun

"Iishh Minhyun… menagis itu bukan hanya karena sedih.. kalau kita sangat bahagia, sangat senang juga akan menangis.." terang kyumin

"_Oppa_ sok tau.." kata Minhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Itu benar _chagiya_.. saat ini _Eomma_ sangat bahagia.." Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dalam pangkuannya sambil mengelus pipinya yang tembam

"Benar bagitu, _Eomma_? Ahhh kalau _Eomma_ bahagia Hyunie juga bahagia.." Minhyun mengecup pipi _eomma_nya..

"Min juga ingin cium _Eomma_, bolaeh?" kata Kyumin sambil mengelayut tangan Sungmin.. Sungmin pun mendudukan Kyumin dalam pangkuannya dan menyodorkan pipinya..

*muuaaahhh

"Yaa! Cho Kyumin.. kenapa mencium bibir _Eomma_mu?" mata Kyuhyun hampir keluar melihat kelakuan Kyumin yang mencium bibir Sungmin bukan pipinya..

"Hehehehe" Kyumin cengengesan.. "Tidak apa-apa kan _Eomma_?" Tanya Kyumin sambil memeluk sang _Eomma_

"_Ne_.. Tidak apa-apa sayaang.. _Appa_mu hanya cemburu" Sungmin tersenyum atas kelakuan Kyumin dan melihat Kyuhyun yang iri..

"_Appa_ mau di cium.. sini Hyunie cium.." Minhyun menaruh tangannya di pipi kyuhyun dan meariknya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun.. *muuaahhh

Pipi Kyunyuh merona merah mendapatkan perlakuan dari malaikat mungil nan cantik ini..

Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari sungmin kyumin dan minhyun..

"Aigoo.. kenapa anak-anakku sama sepertimu Kyu.." kata sungmin sambil mengelus kepala kedua malaikat mereka yang masih bertengger (?) di pangkuan mereka.. _'semoga tidak separah mu Kyu'_

"Karena mereka anakku.." kata kyuhyun seraya memeluk minhyun..

"Anak _Eomma_ dan _Appa_.." kata Kyumin dan Minhyun

Candaan demi candaan terus bergulir tanpa terasa senja menyambut..

"Kita menginap disini _Appa_?" Tanya Kyumin pada Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisa, _Chagi_.. nanti malam kita pulang ke Seoul.. ada beberapa pekerjaan _Appa _yang harus di selesaikan" jawab Kyuhyun dan mendapat tanggapan cemberut dari Kyumin dan Minhyun sekaligus

"_Eomma_, apa _Oppa _dan _Appa_ tidak bisa menginap? Kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun

"_Mianhae chagiya_.. _Appa_ janji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian.. jika sudah saatnya nanti kita akan berkumpul bersama selamanya" jawab Kyuhyun pada dua malaikatnya…

"Minnie,.. aku pulang dulu, _Ne_.. aku akan berjuang.. jaga Minhyun baik-baik." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin

"Aku akan selalu menunggu, Kyu,," senyuman mengembang di bibir Sungmin

"_Eomma_… Min akan merindukan _Eomma_.. sangat merindukan _eomma_ dan Hyunie pastinya.." Kyumin memeluk _eomma_nya dan kemudian memeluk Minhyun…

"_Oppa_ jangan lupain Hyunie yaa.. Hyunie tunggu _Oppa_ disini…" Minhyun masih dalam pelukan Kyumin.. "_Appa_ cepat pulang lagi yaa.." kata Minhyun seraya memeluk Kyuhyun

"_Ne_.. _Appa_ janji _Chagiya,_, jangan bandel-bandel yaa.. jaga _Eomma_mu jangan sampai ada yang berani mendekati _Eomma_mu, _Ne_." Kyuhyun mengendong Minhyun..

Mereka berempat berjalan ke luar halaman menuju mobil Kyuhyun..

"Baik-baik dirumah, _ne chagiya_.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan Minhyun..

"_Ne_…" mengangguk dan tersenyum

Sungmin menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyumin dan mengecup pipinya kemudian memeluknya erat.. "Min sayang _Eomma_.. _Saranghae Eomma_" Kyumin dalam pelukan Sungmin "_Nado Chagiyaa_…" Sungmin mengecup kening Kyumin dan mengantarkan ke dalam mobil..

Kyuhyun dan Kyumin sudah dalam mobil dan Minhyun sudah dalam gendongan Sungmin dengan mata sudah penuh denggan air mata..

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun menghilang di belokan Sungmin dan Minhyun masuk kembali kedalam rumah..

"_Eomma, Appa_ dan _Oppa_ akan kembali lagikan?" Tanya Minhyun

"Hyunie harus percaya kalau _Appa_ pasti kembali lagi, begitu juga dengan _Oppa_" jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Minhyun yang telah dibanjiri air mata

"Mereka telah bertemu Tuan…"

**Bersambungggg...**

mianhaeyo readerdeul.. updatenya sedikit.. hihihi... semoga sedikit menghibur readerdeul ..

#author dibakar reader gara-gara lama update dah gitu falt ceritanya.. T_T

maksih buat doa supaya author bisa cepet dapet kerja yaa.. :) n boleh ko panggil Eon or kaka.. hihiihii.. ^^

saatnya balesan Review.. mian ga semua author bales..

balesan reviwe:

1. kenapa ga Appanya Kyuppa ga setuju? karena Mingppa Namja.. tapi beliau punya alasan sendiri..

2. Danhobak98: hehehe.. mian sumarynya blom di perbaiki.. kurang menarik yaa :( semoga chap ini bisa bikin reader bilang debak yaa..

3. cinta mereka walau tidak ketemu 7 tahun tetep ga berubah karena mereka berpisah bukan karena masalah (?) tapi karena mempertahankan cinta dan melindungi si kembar..

gumawo yoo buat Reviewnya... #peluk cium mingppa.. *digeret kyuppa..

**Gumawo for my Reviewer :**

hatakehanahungry 5/18/12 . chapter 4 ~ ShippoChan 5/17/12 . chapter 4 ~ Lee Shurri 5/17/12 . chapter 4 ~ AngelFishy 5/16/12 . chapter 4 ~ Jiway137 5/16/12 . chapter 4 ~ ZheraKim 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Cha SungminWife 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Aria 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ kireina yuki kyumin shipper 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ cho sarie 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Park Ha Rin 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Danhobak98 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Kim Soo Hyun 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ desysaranghaesuju 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ JaeRinKyu 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Annie pumpkin 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ MIMIYEON KYUMIN 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ kyurin minnie 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ alia choi 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ kyumin forever 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Syubidubidu 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Bunny Ming 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Kim SungHyun 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ minnieGalz 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ S.J. 1315 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ epilovekyuminelfsuju 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ JiYoo861015 5/15/12 . chapter 4 ~ Rara19Park 5/15/12 . chapter 4

mari kita review lagi... #hong..hong..hong


	6. Chapter 6

Drrtt..ddrttt..

"_Ne_, Tuan.."

"Bagaimana laporan mu selama 2 hari ini?"

"Mereka sudah bertemu tuan"

"Kau yakin bukan orang yang salah?"

"Yakin tuan, bahkan sangat yakin karena mereka sangat mirip"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu perintahku selanjutnya"

"_Ne_, baiklah tuan"

Tuutt..tuutt..tuutt..

Setelah menenutup teleponnya orang yang di panggil Tuan itu terlihat berfikir, yaa.. dia adalah Tuan Besar Cho.. _Appa_ dari Kyuhyun dan _Harabeoji baby twin_…

'_Benar-benar anak itu, meski sudah 7 tahun berlalu mereka masih saja di pertemukan.' 'Mereka tidak akan ku biarkan bersatu' 'Meski aku menyayangi Kyumin, tapi tidak dengan Namja yang ia sebut Eomma' 'Harus menyusun rencana untuk membuat mereka tidak pernah bersatu'_ batin _namja_ berumur 61 tahun namun masih terlihat tampan karena garis ketegasan yang berkharisma..

"Sedang memikirkan apa, _Yaebo_? Sepertinya masalah penting?" seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang meski terlihat garis-garis penuaan namun masih terlihat sangat cantik, ia masuk kedalam ruang kerja sang suami.

"Anak mu itu, dia telah menemukan _Namja_ itu, dan aku yakin dia akan segera meminta hal yang tak mungkin aku kabulkan." Jawab tuan besar Cho sambil meneguk teh yang dibawakan sang istri tercinta

"Benarkah, kau masih terus mengintai mereka? Apa kau tidak bosan, _Yaebo_? Biarkanlah mereka _Yaebo_, mereka sudah dewasa" sang istri mengelus punggung suaminya

"Kau tau kan alasan ku, dan saat ini tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi." Jawabnya tegas

"_Ne, Arraseo yaebo_.. aku hanya tidak tega pada Kyumin, dia sejak dulu tak kita perbolehkan menyebut _Eomma_ atau apapun, meski dia selalu bersikap dewasa, tapi dia masih sangat kecil." Ny. Cho di ketahui sangat menyayangi cucunya sampai segala sesuatu keperluan sang cucu dia yang mengurusi.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi cucuku, apa kau meragukanku? Justru itu aku mendidik cucuku agar menjadi dewasa di usianya yang masih sangat kecil, supaya dia mengerti keadaanku" sekarang tuan besar itu telah memeluk istrinya yang telah menemani hidupnya selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya..

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi cucumu yaebo, sangat tau, sampai kau melakukan ini semua"

'_Aku harap hatimu akan melembut yaebo dan semua akan indah pada waktunya, saranghae yaebo' _batin Ny Cho

**Seoul Tengah Malam**

Terlihat Kyu sedang menggendong Kyumin memasuki _Cho House_ karena baru saja tida dari liburannya ke pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kekamar Kyumin dan menidurkannya di ranjang _Quin Size_nya yang berwarna biru..

"_Appa_ akan memperjuangkan semua ini demi kalian _Chagi_, demi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil kita." Bisik Kyuhyun pada anaknya sambil mengecup kening Kyumin dan menyelimutinya sabatas dada.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Kyumin menuju kamarnya sendiri. Pada saat melewati perpustakaan pribadi _Appa_nya ia melihat sang _Appa_ duduk sambil memegang keningnya sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..

'_Apa aku dekati saja ya.. ahh.. besok saja, supaya pikiran lebih jernih dan tenang'_ batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah sampai kamar Kyuhyun mengambil _Handphone_ dari saku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang

"**Yeobseyeo .."** kata orang di sebrang.

"_Chagi_.. apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yah yang di sebrang sana Sungmin

"**Tidak ko, apa kau sudah sampai Kyu? Bagaimana keadaan Kyumin?"** Sungmin terdengar merindu

"_Ne_, aku sudah sampai _Chagi_, Min baik-baik saja,, dia tertidur semenjak turun dari pesawat" terang Kyuhyun

"**Aku merindukannya.."** kata Sungmin lagi

"Kita masih harus bersabar _chagi,_ aku akan berjuang" "Minnie..?" Kyuhyun menggantungkan katanya

"**Weo Kyu?" **

"_Saranghae_, kumohon kau masih bersabar menungguku dan Min, kumohon kau tetap menjaga cinta kita, aku yakin _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan mengerti keadaan kita." Kyu meluapkan perasaannya

"**Selalu Kyu, **_**nado saranghae**_** Kyu" **

"Aku merindukanmu _chagiya_.."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyu "

Hening sesaat..

"Yasudah Kyu, sudah sangat malam, istirahatlah" Sungmin memecah kesunyian

"_Ne_, baiklah _Chagi_.. kau juga istirahat, titip cium untuk Hyunie.. _saranghae._."

"_saranghae_"

Plip.. teleponpun di tutup..

**Tuan besar Cho Side**

'_Sungguh kau anak keras kepala kyu, akan aku lakukan segala macam cara memusnahkan pengamcam nama baik kelurga Cho.. tidak akan kubiarkan segala yang kubangun dari Nol hancur hanya karena nama baik keluarga ini tercoreng dengan keadaan ini' _batin tuan Cho sesaat setelah ia menutup kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar bahwa Tuan Cho mendengar pembicaraan anaknya di telepon yang ia yakini siapa yang berada di sebrang..

**Pagi hari Cho House**

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah bertekad akan mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan menikahi Sungmin..

"Paaaggiiiiiii….. _Harabeoji,, Haelmoni_.. _Bogoshipoyoo_!" _namja_ kecil ini berlari setelah melihat kake dan neneknya di ruang makan..

"Aahhh,, cucu _Beoji _sudah pulang? Bagaimana liburannya?" Kyumin naik ke pangkuan kakeknya

"Menyenangkan,,, aku dan Sungie bermain pasir pantai"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, apa nanti _Monni_ di ajak _chagi_ kalau mau kesana lagi?" sang nenek mengelus kepala cucu tercintanya

"Tentu _monni_,, nanti kita kerumah~"

"_Chagi_ kau lupa bangunkan, _Appa_?" Kyu memotong pembicaraan Kyumin,, "_Kajja,_ kita berangkat.. _Appa _sudah terlambat" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Baiklah,, _beoji, monni_ , Min berangkat sekolah dulu, _Ne_" kyumin mencium pipi kakek dan nenenya

"Kami berangkat dulu.." Kyu pamit

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Kyumin berangkat tuan besar Cho dan Ny Cho melanjutkan sarapannya

"Ternyata mereka sudah bertem, _yaebo_,, aku yakin tadi Kyumin ingin mengatakan rumah _Eomma_nya" kata Ny cho

"Memang,, dan tak akan kubiarkan mereka bertemu lagi.." tuan besar Cho tegas

"_Yaebo_.." Ny Cho menatap suaminya sambil memelas

"Kau mengerti aku kan,, sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak.. untuk apa perjuangan ku selama ini jika akan hancur juga" tuan besar Cho balas menatap mana istrinya namun dengan tatapan diktaktor

Ny Cho hanya menunduk dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan suaminya, padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan cucu satunya lagi.. ingin meyujudkan mimpinya melihat keluarganya lengkap dan bahagia, melihat Kyumin riang, bukan berarti Kyumin tidak bahagia selama ini hanya saja kebahagiaannya akan lengkap jika Kyumin bisa berkumpul dengan _Eomma_nya dan adiknya. Sungguh hanya mimpi kah? Tapi jika melihat kekerasan hati suaminya makan jawabannya Iya_. 'semoga tuhan melunakan hatimu yaebo' _batin Ny Cho

**Di sekolah Kyumin SM Prmary school**

"_Oppa_… Min _Oppa_.. tunggu" suara cempreng mirip Wookie ajhumma, aahh itu pasti Sungie

"Sungie-ah.. kenapa berteriak-teriak.. _oppa_ tidak tuna rungu" jawab Kyumin saat tubuh mungil Ryeosung telah di sampingnya

"Sungie tidak berteriak ko,, biasa saja!" kata Sungie dengan tampang polos

"Iya deh, ehh iya sSungie, _oppa _mau bilang banyak makasih, _jeongmal Gamsahae_.. karena berkat liburan ke pulau Jeju _oppa_ bisa ketemu sama _Eomma_ dan _Saeng Oppa_.." kata Kyumin dengan penuh rasa terimakasih

"_Oppa_ sudah mengatakannya dari kemarin saat perjalanan pulang,, bosann" kata Sungie cuek

"_Oppa _sungguh bahagia Sungie, ternyata _oppa_ tidak sendirian dan mempunyai _saeng_ yang cantik." Kyumin bersemangat

Sungie langsung cemberut.

"Jadi lebih cantik _saeng oppa_ itu dari pada Sungie,, _oppa _melupakan Sungie pasti nanti.." Sungie menundukan kepalanya

"Ehh,, tentu tidak Sungie,, tentu _oppa_ akan selalu ingat Sungie, kan Sungie sudah menemani _oppa_ selama _oppa_ tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk bermain.." Kyumin pintar merayu..

"_Oppa _janji yaa jangan lupain Sungie dan selalu bersama Sungie.." kata Sungie berkaca-kaca

"Janji.." mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking

Mereka pun berjalan bersama memasuki halaman sekolah, Kyumin kelas 2 _Primary School_ dan Sungie kelas 1.. Kyumin mengantarkan dulu Sungie ke kelasnya baru lah Kyumin memasuki kelasnya

**Cho Corp Building**

"Selamat pagi tuan Cho," sapa sekretaris Kyuhyun yang genitnya selangit

"Pagi" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya..

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk!"

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya memberitahukan agenda anda hari ini,, " kata sekretaris

"Baiklah, apa saja agendaku hari ini?"

"Hari ini ada presentasi didepan direktur Max Corp untuk memenangkan _thander _pembangunan hotel baru Max Corp, dan rapat dengan management pemasaran, kemudian undangan peresmian Shapire Blue Luxury Hotel. Sekian tuan. "

"Ahh benar juga hari ini presentasi _thander_ hotel Max Corp, baiklah terima kasih Sunny-shi, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu " Kyuhyun langsung mengambil berkas-berkas presentasinya kemudian bersiap ke Max Corp. _'kali ini haru berhasil unggul dari nya'_ batin Kyuhyun..

Skip time..

Presentasi dengan perusahaan Max sudah selesai,, nampaknya mereka tertarik bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Cho, namun masih belum cukup lega karena masih ada saingan terberat perusahaan yang dipimpin Kyuhyun ini, yaitu perusahaan Choi,, pesaing terberat sejak dahulu,. Pengumuman pemenang _thander_ baru 1 minggu lagi di umumkan.. sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali memenangkan _thande_r ini, ini adalah salah satu bentuk perjuangannya, Kyuhyun tahu Choi Corp adalah pesaing berat yang membuat _Appa_nya sangat terobsesi untuk memenangkan segala _thander_ yang bersaing dengan Choi Corp, jika kali ini menang maka akan kyuhyun jadikan moment untuk merayu Appanya untuk merestuinya..

Malam harinya Kyuhyun menghadiri peresmian Shapire Blue Luxury Hotel, hotel yang melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Ahh belum di beri tahu ya perusahaan apa Cho Corp itu, Cho Corp itu adalah perusahaan Interior Hotel yang ternama ke 2 setelah Choi Corp, namun tak sedikit perusahaan-perusahaan lebih memilih produk Cho Corp karena memiliki ciri khas yang menarik para perusahaan perhotelan.. sekian..

Saat peresmian Kyuhyun mendampingi tuan besar Cho menemui pemilik hotel ini dan berbincang-bincang mengenai pembuatan cabang baru lagi di Venesia Italia.

"Nah Kyuhyun-shi, saya harap kau meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat dan mengawasi pembangunan cabang hotel ini di Venesia, siapa tau Kyuhyun-shi bisa lebih memahami keadaan dan memberikan sentuhan lebih eksekutif di hotel itu sesuai suasana di sana.." kata Tuan Pemilik Hotel Shapire Blue

"Aahh… saya sungguh tersanjung tuan mempercayakan kami" jawab Kyuhyun sopan

"Tentu saja nanti Kyuhyun akan kesana Sooman-shi.. secepatnya dia akan ke Venesia." Kata Tuan besar Cho meyakinkan pemilik hotel Tuan Sooman

"Hahaha… itu yang kami harapkan tuan Cho. Kami tinggu hasil mu ya Kyuhyun-shi" kata tuan Sooman

"Aa-aahh _Ne_, baiklah tuan." Kyuhyun membungkuk setelahnya melirik ke arah sang ayah dengan tatapan mohon penjelasan.

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu tuan Cho, saya mau menjamu tamu yang lain.. mari" tuan Sooman pamit.

"Apa maksud _appa_ mengirimku ke Venesia? _Appa _tau kan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyumin," kata Kyuhyun pada sang _appa_

"Menurutmu apa alasan _appa_ melakukan ini hah?" tuan besar Cho sedikit membentak "Selesaikan ini di rumah, ada yang appa ingin bicarakan dengan mu." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya

"_Ne appa_, Kyu juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu" balasnya

**Di Cho House tepatnya di perpustakaan**

"Sebenarnya kenapa _appa_ mengirimku ke Venesia? _Appa_ tau kan Min tidak bisa aku tinggal jauh" kata Kyuhyun saat mereka telah duduk di sofa baca dan saling berhadapan

"Kau kira _appa_ tidak tau,_ appa _tau apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan _appa_, kau sudah menemuainya kan." Tuan besar Cho senyum meremehkan saat menyebut kata 'Nya'

"_Appa_ menguntit ku selama liburan kemarin, hah? ckhh" Kyuhyun langsung menebak

"Sampai kapanpun _appa_ tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengan_ namja _itu, mau di taruh dimana nama keluarga besar kita?" nada suara tuan Cho meninggi

"Apa salahnya _appa_ menikah itu didasarkan dengan cinta, tak memperhatikan _namja_ atau _yeoja_, bukan kah _appa_ tidak keberatan saat Wookie dan Yesung _hyung_ menikah? Mereka juga sama-sama _namja_" kyuhyun memohon penjelasan, karena wookie adalah masih appa anggap dekat karena persahabatan keluarga kami, keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim

"Itu berbeda, sangat berbeda Cho Kyuhyun, _appa _masih tetap pada pendirian _appa_, dan _appa_pun yang mengancam keluarga Cho, appa tak akan sungkan menghabisinya. TITIK"

"_Appa _mengertilah, Kyumin sudah mengetahui dia masih mempunyai _Eomma_ bahkan kembarannya, _appa_ harus memikirkan cucu _appa_ juga"

"Justru ini adalah bentuk pengertian _appa_ pada cucu _appa_. Sudah, _appa _tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi, dengar Cho Kyuhyun, perjuangan _appa_ membangun semua ini bukan dengan mudah, _appa_ memalui segala hambatan dan ancaman, mengerti!" tuan besar Cho langsung pergi

'_Sebenarnya apa yang membuat appa sampai sebengini tidak sukanya pada Sungmin'_ batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Kyumin

"Min, sudah tidur _Chagi?_" Tanyanya didepan pintu

"Belum _appa_.. masuk saja" Kyumin menyahut, dia sedang memainkan PSPnya

"Kau merindukan Minhyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Sangat _appa_, boleh Min telpon Hyunie dan_ Eomma_?" Tanya Kyumin

"Tentu _chagi_, tapi Min harus janji dulu _Ne_, jangan bicarakan tentang Hyunie dan _Eomma_ saat sedang ada _Harabeoji _dan _Haelmoni_" jelas Kyuhyun

"Kenapa _appa_? Tapi tadi _monni_ bicara pada Min tentang Hyunie.." jawab Kyumin polos

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang dibicarakan?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, sebenarnya dia sudah tau akan seperti ini

"_Monni _bilang _monni_ mau bermain bersama Min dan Hyunie juga." Kyumin antusias

"Yasudah lah, jadi mau menelepon tidak?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_nya menekan beberapa digit angka.

**Sungmin House**

"_Eomma_… Hyunie kangen _Appa_ dan _Oppa_, kapan mereka kembali?" Minhyun sedang memeluk _eomma_nya sambil berbaring di kasur mungilnya

"_Eomma_ juga kangen_ oppa_ dan _Appa _ko, apa Hyunie mau menelepon mereka?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengelus rambut coklat panjang Minhyun

"Mauu..!" Minhyun berseru..

Baru Sungmin mengambil _handphone_ nya dari nakas tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bunyi..

"_Yeob.~_ "

"**EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA….. **_**Bogoshipoyoooo**_**!" **suara di sebrang

"_Oppaaaa_….!" Minhyun langsung berteriak setelah mendengar suara _Oppa_nya di sebrang

"**Hyuniee,, **_**Bogoshipo**_**… Hyunie sedang apa?"** Tanya Kyumin

"Hyuni sedang tiduran bersama _Eomma_,, _nado oppa_, Hyuni kangen _oppa_ dan _appa, Oppa_ sedang apa? _Appa_ mana?" minhyun terlihat antusias

"_**Oppa**_** sedang bermain PSP, **_**appa**_** ada ko,**_** Eomma**_** mana?"**

"Sayaang,, ini _Eomma_.. Min baik-baik saja?" kata Sungmin

"_**Ne, Eomma**_**.. Min baik-baik aja ko,"**

"Aahh baiklahh,, jangan nakal ya, _Eomma_ sayang Min"

"_Appa, Appa _mana?" sekarang Minhyun merebut _handphone_ dari Sungmin

"_**Ne, Chagiyaa… Bogoshipo… Appa**_** disini"** suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar di _speaker handphone_

"_Appa_ kapan pulang_, Appa_ pulang lagi kan kesini? Hyunie kangen _appa_!" seungguh pertanyaan Minhyun sangat mengena di hati Kyuhyun.

"**Pasti **_**Chagi,**_** ni **_**Oppa**_** mu mau bicara lagi." **Kyuhyun menyerahkan _handphone_nya ke Kyumin

"_Oppa_, tadi Hyunie di sekolah di ajari sulap, _oppa_ bisa sulap tidak?" kata Minhyun

"**benarkan? Minhyun bisa sulap? Nanti ajari **_**oppa**_** yaa…"** Kyumin antusian mendengarkan cerita Minhyun. Merekapun saling bertukar cerita kejadian sekolahnya hari ini, kadang mereka tertawa dan kadang Minhyun cemberut karena di goda oleh Kyumin.

"_jaljayo oppa.."_ Minhyun sambil menguap

"_**jaljayo **_**Hyunie.."** Kyumin memberikan _handphone_nya pada Kyuhyun

"**Minnie?"** suara Kyuhyun sekarang terdengar

"**Ne**, Kyu.. Kyumin sudah tidur?"

"**Sudah **_**Chagi**_**.. Hyunie juga?"**

"_Ne_, dia sangat senang bisa ngobrol dengan Min dan kau. Bahagia melihatnya"

"**Minnie, kau masih sabar kan..?"** Tanya Kyuhyun

"Selalu Kyu.. _Saranghae_"

"_**Nado saranghae Chagi.."**_

Mereka memutuskan teleponya setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur dan kyuhyun sedikit menyayikan lagu untuk sungmin, lagu pengantar tidur.

'_semoga appa tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan mu Chagiya… akan aku lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, aku yakin appa akan mengerti keadaan kita, kita hanya perlu menunggu waktunya.. bersabarlah Minnie Chagi, Hyunie, Min.. appa sayang kalian'_ batin Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup kening Kyumin dan keluar kamar anaknya itu dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

**Cho Corp Building**

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Besar memanggil anda keruangannya" sekretaris Kyuhyun memberitahu

"Baiklah, tolong selesaikan berkas ini Sunny-shi, saya akan lama!" Kyuhyun memberikan berkas-berkas kepada Sunny dan pergi ke ruangan tuan Besar Cho

**Di ruangan tuan besar Cho**

"Tuan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sudah datang.."

"Suruh dia masuk Park-shi" suara tegas tuan besar Cho

"Ada apa,_ Appa_ memanggilku, apakah ada hal penting?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Besok kau berangkat ke Venesia, _appa_ harap kau tidak menolaknya.!" Tuan besar Cho tegas sambil memperlihatkan selembar foto dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tau kan apa yang bisa _appa _perbuat, sebaiknya kau menuruti apa kataku."

"Jgn pernah _appa_ menyakiti mereka, _appa_ boleh lakukan apapun kepada ku tapi jangan dengan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melihat foto yang digenggam _appa_nya adalah foto Sungmin dan Minhyun didepan rumah mereka sedang memetik bunga..

"Aku akan pergi ke Venesia sesuai keinginan _appa_, tapi jgn sampai _appa_ menyakiti mereka, aku takkan segan untuk merusak semua jika sedikit saja _appa_ menyakiti mereka"

"Anak baik, kau tak perlu meragukanku Kyu, mereka aman selama kau menuruti _Appa_." Senyum penuh kemenangan tergurat jelas di wajah Tuan Besar Cho

"Aku permisi menjemput Kyumin, dan meminta izin untuk besok."

"Sampaikan salamku pada cucuku"

**SM Primary School**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, anak-anak umuran 7-12 tahun sudah berlarian menuju halaman sekolah untuk segera pulang kerumahnya.

"_Appa… appa_ menjemput Min?" suara riang Kyumin terdengar saat ia melihat namja tinggi dengan mobil Audi A5 Couple warna hitam terparkir didepan halaman sekolahnya..

"_Ne, Chagi.. appa _ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan!" kata Kyuhyun yang saat ini telah menunduk menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyumin.

"Benarkah? _Appa_ tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyumin

"Sudah selesai, jadi _appa_ mau berbain seharian bersamamu, _Kajja_.."

"Kita mau kemana _appa_?"

"Min mau kemana?"

"Beli kaset game baru dan eskrim juga!" Kyumin riang

"Aahh.. kita ke _game store_ kemudian ke cafe wookie ajhumma, _ne_.. bagaimana?"

"Okey.. _kajja appa_..!" merekapun berangkat menuju _game store_

Setelah sampai di sebuah _game store_ yang terletak di sebuah _Mall_ terbesar di Seoul mereka mulai memilih kaset _game_ terbaru dan mencoba beberapa _game_ baru yang disediakan disana. #anak sama bapa sama ajah#Abaikan

"Apa sudah semua yang mau kau beli Min? tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Kyuhyun terlihat menenteng tidak kurang dari 5 kantong belanjaan.

"Sudah semua _appa_, waahh appa benar-benar membelikan semuanya.. _Gumawo Appa_!" senyum riang Kyumin terlukis jelas. Saat mereka melawati toko boneka yang serba pink Kyumin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Min? ada yang ingin kau beli disana?" kata Kyuhyun

"Kita beli boneka yuk _appa_.. buat Hyunie, Min belum member Kado saat ualngtahunnya" kata Kyumin sambil menarik _appa_nya

"Baiklah, kita beli apa?"

"Itu.." Kyumin menunjuk boneka bunny warna pink yang besarnya melebihi tingginya sendiri

"Bagus, Hyunie pasti suka.. ayoo bawa.."

Setelah membeli boneka mereka langsung pergi lagi ke _café_ Wookie yang berada di tikungan jalan dekat _Mall_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang.." sapa sang pelayan

"Waahhh Min datang berkunjung ternyata! Kyu juga?" Wookie berjalan mendekati tamunya dan mengajaknya ke meja pojok dengan interior yang menyenangkan, _romantic_ dan kesan _Clasik_.

"_Ne, ajhumma_.. _appa_ tadi ajak Min jalan-jalan dan beli kaset _game_.. Sungie mana ajhumma?" cerocos Kyumin

"Oouuhh… Sungie ada di ruang kantor, Min _Chagi_ mau pesan apa?"

"Min mau eskrim coklat dan_ cake_ stowberry ya_ Ajhumma_, _appa_ mau apa?"

"aku pesan _coffelate_ dan _spaghetti_ simple buatanmu, Wookie .. sudah lama aku tidak memakannya" kata Kyuhyun

"Sebentar ya, kalian tunggu disini, ohh iya Min,_ ajhumma_ panggilkan Sungie yaa.." Wookie tersenyum dan menuju kantor sebelumnya ke meja kasir untuk memberikan pesan.

Setealah selesai makan dan sedikit berbincang dengan Wookie, Kyuhyun dan Kyumin pulang kerumah.

Kyuhyun sedang di kamar Kyumin saat ini, ia hendak berbicara mengenai kepergiannya ke Venesia besok.

"Min, besok _appa_ akan keluar negeri , tidak akan lama ko, hanya 2-3 hari saja, Min bisa bersikap dewasa kan? Appa percaya pada Min." kata Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Appa tau kan Min tidak bisa, _appa_.." rengek Kyumin

"_Appa_ yakin Min bisa, minta temani Shin _ajhumma_ atau _Monni_ pergi jika Min ingin kemana-mana"

"Mungkin tidak kalau_ Eomma_ yang menjaga Min disini?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Kyumin. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak mungkin. Sudah pasti Tuan besar Cho melarang bahkan mengharamkan Sungmin masih kedalam rumahnya, dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalu membawa Kyumin ke Jeju, kerumah Sungmin, itu sama saja menggiring singa ke kandang kelinci.

"Masih ada _monni_ dan Shin _Ajhumma _juga kau bisa meminta Wookie _ajhumma_ manemanimu, tadi _appa _sudah bilang dengan Wookie_ ajhumma _kalau _appa_ mau keluar negeri. Kyumin pasti bisa!" Kyuhyun membelai pipi anaknya.

"Aahh.. _Ne_, baiklah, Min akan berusaha supaya tidak merepotkan. Min mau telepon _Eomma_ dan Hyunie boleh?" Kyumin sepertinya menjadi kebiasaan menelepon _Eomma_nya saat malam begini.

Kyuhyun menyambungkan teleponnya ke Sungmin, mereka pun –Kyumin, Sungmin dan Minhyun- ngabrol seperti malam sebelumnya..

"Aku akan ke Venesia 2-3 hari ini Minnie, kumohon jaga baik-baik Minhyun yaa, aku hanya khawatir dengan mu dan Hyunie, dan tetaplah bersabar ya Minnie _chagi_!" kata Kyuhyun sebelum menutup teleponnya dengan Sungmin setelah kedua malaikatnya tertidur.

"_Ne_, baiklah.. _saranghae.."_ jawaban Sungmin

"_Saranghae_.." Kyuhyun pun menutup teleponnya.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun bersiap berangkat ke bandara, setelah mengantarkan Kyumin ke sekolah.

"Shin _ajhumma_, tolong jaga Min ya.. jangan sampai Tuan besar melakukan hal macam-macam padanya, dan jangan lupa kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di rumah"

"Baik tuan.."

Kyuhyun pun berangkat ke Venesia dengan segala kekhawatiran menegai 3 malaikatnya.

'_sebenarnya apa rencanamu Appa'_

"Tuan Besar, Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun sudah berangkat, apa rencana selanjutnya dilaksanakan sekarang?" Tanya seseorang di telpon

"Lakukan sekarang, jangan sampai gagal."

**Tuan besar Cho side**

'_Semua yang kulakukan adalah benar, semua ini demi kelangsungan perusahaan dan keluarga, ahh semua ini adalah yang terbaik, sampai aku berada di posisi teratas, tidak akan aku lakukan hal-hal yang dapat menghancurkan segala perjuanganku selama ini, kerja kerasku tidak akan ku biarkan runtuh'_ batinnya

"Lakukan semua ini dengan baik, jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan" ucapnya di telepon setelah itu menutup teleponya

**Sungmin House**

Minhyun terlihat sedang bermain ayunan di bawah pohon besar di halaman rumahnya. Dia menunggu _Eomma_nya pulang mengantarkan kue pesanan seperti biasa..

"Hyunie merindukan _Appa_.. _appa_ kapan pulang?" Minhyun menggumam sendiri sambil menatap langit.

"Nona Minhyun?" Tanya seseorang dengan pakaian ala pengawal dengan jas hitam, kemeha putih, celana hitam dan dasi hitam, sepatu hitam #maninblack

"_Ne, Ajhushi_ siapa?" Tanya minhyun polos..

"_Ajhushi_ teman Tuan Cho, _Appa_ nona,, _Appa_ nona mau menjemput nona untuk ke Seoul sekarang, _Eomma_ nona sudah di bandara sekarang" jelas _ajhushi_ itu

"Benarkah? Ko Hyunie di tinggal!" Minhyun cenberut

"Mari nona, saya antar ke bandara.."

"Hyunie siap-siap dulu _Ajhushi_!"

"Tidak perlu nona, semuanya sudah di siapkan _Appa_ nona di Seoul,"

"Ahh.. baiklah.. _Kajja_,, Hyunie sudah rindu_ Appa_ dan _Oppa_..!" Minhyun pun pergi ikut dengan _Ajhushi _itu.

Sebelumnya _Ajhushi_ itu atau orang suruhan Tuan Besar Cho itu telah menyelipkan surat di pintu rumah Sungmin..

"Hyunie,, _Eomma_ pulang… kau dmn sayaang?" Sungmin datang sekitar 15 menit setelah Minhyun pergi

"Hyunie…? Ehh.. apa ini?" Sungmin menemukan sepucuk surat di selah pintu

**|salahkan kau masih bermain dengan ku setelah 7 tahun berlalu, aku akan kembalikan anakmu jika kau tidak lagi berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Cho|**

"Hyunie…. Hiks.."

**Bersambuung…**

Aishh… Ottoke?

Aduuhh mian nii reader.. Authornya lg butek.. #airkalibutek

Semoga Chap ini ga bikin pusing.. cz Author mau nampilin Tuan besar Chonya.. nanti di Chap depan Author kasih tau alasan kenapa Tuan besar Cho ga mau Kyu sama Minnie menikah..

Dukung Author terus yaa… kemampuan menulis author juga masih abal jadi masih melenceng sana sini.. mohon di maafkan..

Saranghae… ^^

Buat semua reader gumawo.. n mian ga bisa bales riviewnya sekarang.. hihiii.. #dilemparin sepatu Hyukjae

Review lagi yuk.. hong..hong..hong… ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..**

**ket:**

** Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu  
**

**Lee Sungmin - Minnie  
**

**Cho Kyumin - Min  
**

**Lee Minhyun - Hyunie **

_mian di chap kemaren ga sempet ke edit ffnya,, langsung ke publish.. hihi #kesalahan pada authornya yang lagi pusing.. hihi.._

_ni aku bawa chap 7.. update asap cz mau beres.. ^^_

_semoga chap ini layak.. hehe.._

_langsung aja ni.. monggooo..._

_happy reading.. ^^**  
**_

"Hyunie,, _Eomma_ pulang… kau dmn sayaang?" Sungmin datang sekitar 15 menit setelah Minhyun pergi

"Hyunie…? Ehh.. apa ini?" Sungmin menemukan sepucuk surat di selah pintu

**|salahkan kau masih bermain dengan ku setelah 7 tahun berlalu, aku akan kembalikan anakmu jika kau tidak lagi berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Cho|**

"Hyunie…. Hiks.."

**Chapter 7**

"Hyunie.. Hiks.." Sungmin menangis membaca surat yang ia temukan.

"Kenapa ia tega mengambil Hyunie juga,, sebenarnya apa maksudnya.. apa salah ku? Hikss.." Sungmin terduduk masih berurai airmata

"Kyu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? hikss" Sungmin bermonolog

Drrrttt…Drrttt…

**|from : Hyukie**

**Minnie.. aku dan Eunhae mau mampir kerumahmu, kau ada dirumah bukan?|**

Sungmin langsung menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

**"Minnie?"** suara di sebrang

"Hyukie.. Hikss.. Hyunie Hikss.. Hyunie diambil.. Hikss.."

**"Mwoo? Di ambil bagai mana? Tunggu aku dirumah,, jangan kemana-mana okey.!"** Eunhyuk langsung mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju rumah Sungmin

Setelah 10 menit Eunhyuk dan Eunhae sampai dirumahn Sungmin, terlihat Sungmin duduk di kursi keluarga sambil memeluk fotonya dengan Minhyun..

"Jelaskan ada apa sebenarnnya Minnie? Dan kenapa Hyunie bisa hilang? Diambil siapa?" Hyukie langsung meminta penjelasan

"Kau tau siapa yang bisa melakukan ini semua Hyunie-ah.. hikss.." jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk sahabatnya ini

"Sungguh keterlaluan sekali dia menyiksamu seperti ini, memang kenapa lagi Minnie? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tau kan beberapa waktu lalu itu kami mempertemukan Minhyun dengan Kyumin, Kyu memintaku menikah, dan sepertinya Appa Kyu masih belum bisa menerimaku!" jelas Sungmin "Hyukie,, Hikss.. aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan Hyukie?" lanjutnya semakin terisak

"Kau ikut denganku kerumah, _Ne_.. kita bicarakan dengan Hae!" Sungmin pun menurut dengan Eunhyuk dan langsung pergi kerumah HaeHyuk.

**Dirumah HaeHyuk**

Terlihat Sungmin dengan mata sembab yang masih berair.. #hey wajar bukan ketika anaknya diambil oleh orang sangat membencinya? #abaikan yang terakhir

"Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan Tuan Besar itu.. haahhh… ayolahh ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu.. masih tidak bisa kah menerima hal ini? Bukankah saat Wookie menikah dengan Yesung _hyung _dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa bukan masalah mengenai hubungan _special _kalian! Aku yakin ada sesuati!" Donghae langsung emosi ketika sampai di rumah dan mendengar cerita dari Hyukie maupun Sungmin

"Tenang Hae, kita disini untuk cari solusi bukan untuk emosi!" Hyukie duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil mengelus pundaknya

"Tapikan.. akhh…!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kita hubungi Kyu!" Donghae hendak mengambil _handphone_nya

"Jangan Hae.. jangan hubungi Kyu..hikss..!" Sungmin menahan Donghae

"Kenapa Minnie? Apa salah? Dia harus tau kalau kau begitu di tekan!" Donghae emosi

"Ini lihatlah.." sungmin menyerahkan handphonenya

**|from : xxx**

**Jangan sekalipun mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.. anakmu akan aman selama kau tidak macam-macam|**

"Aku tidak mau Hyunie kenapa-napa Hae.. hikss.. aku tau ini akan terjadi, hikss..!" Sungmin menangis lagi

"Sabar ya Minnie.. mianhae kami tak tau harus bagaimana!" Hyukie langsung memeluk sahabatnya

**Venesia 7 PM**

Kyuhyun sedang menelepon seseorang..

"Bagaimana keadaan Min, _Ajhumma_?" tanyanya

"Tuan muda baik-baik saja Tuan, hanya sedari tadi dia terlihat gelisah, entah kenapa saat tidur siang tadi dia selalu mengigau!" kata Shin _ajhumma_ di sebrang

"Mengigau? Seperti apa igauannya?" kyuhyun mulai khawatir mengingat jiga Kyumin mengigau saat tidur ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Minhyun.

"Seperti memanggil-manggile _-Eomma, Hyunie takut.. Appa.. Oppa..!-_ terus _-Hyunie dimana? Kenapa gelap?-_ Seperti itu tuan, tapi saat bangun Tuan muda terlihat biasa saja.!" Terang Shin _Ajhumma_

"Jaga dia, _ajhumm_a.!" Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya.

_'Sepertinya ada yang dilakukan Appa pada Hyunie.. aku harus menghubungi Sungmin'_ batinnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menekan beberapa nomor di handphonya

"_Yeobseo._. Minnie.. mana Hyunie?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung

**"Hikss… Kyu.. Kaukah?"** Sungmin terisak

"Katakan Minhyunie baik-baik saja, Minnie?" Kyuhyun mulai khawatir

**"Hyunie hikss.. dia.. hikss, dia dibawa _Appa_mu Kyu..!"** suaru Sungmin pelan

"Sial..! sungguh keterlaluan, ternyata mengirimku kesini hanya siasatnya saja,, tenang _Chagiya_, aku takkan biarkan dia menyakiti Hyunie"

**"Kyu.. kumohon jangan gegabah.. aku dikirimi pesan agar tidak menghubungimu,, kalau sampai kau gegabah aku takut.. hikss.. takut Hyunie dalam bahaya.."**

"Baiklah,, aku akan pantau Minhyun dari sini. Aku yakin _Appa_ takkan berbuat macam-macam dengan Minhyun, akan kusuruh orang mengawasi _Appa _dan anak buahnya!" Kyuhyun mulai meredam emosinya.. "Kau Sabar ya _Chagi_,, jaga kesehatanmu.. jangan sampai sakit,, ingat perjuangan kita, _Ne!_!" lanjut Kyuhyun

**"_Ne_, Kyu.. setidaknya aku percaya padamu.."** tangis Sungmin mereda

"_Saranghae_ Minnie-ah"

**"_Nado_ Kyunnie.. _Saranghae_.."**

Teleponpun di putus.. _'Appa,, kenapa tega sekali menyakiti Sungmin sampai begini,, apa maumu appa?'_ batin Kyuhyun.. "Haahhh!" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas berat..

**|To : xxx**

**Tolong awasi Tuan Besar dan suruhannya, cari tau dimana putriku di bawanya|**

"Apa aku telepon _Eomma_ ya.." gumamnya..

Kyuhyun langsung menelepon _Eomma_nya..

**"_Yeobseo_.."** suara di sebrang

"_Eomma_.." Kyuhyun pelan

**"Kyu, kau sudah sampai?"**

"_Eomma_, apa sebenarnya yang_ Appa_ rencanakan? Kenapa dia membawa Minhyun dari Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan sedikit melas

**"Apa maksudmu Kyu? _Appa_mu membawa Minhyun? Benarkah?"** Ny Cho kaget

"_Ne, Eomma_.. komohon _Eomma_ jangan bilang mengetahui ini dariku, aku khawatir keadaan Minhyun.. bisakah _Eomma_ menjaganya! Aku tak mau gegabah _Eomma_, aku tahu bagaimana _Appa_!" Kyuhyun mempercayai _Eomma_nya karena _Eomma_nya sangat menyayangi cucunya

**"Baiklah _Chagi_, _Eomma_ akan mencari tau dimana Minhyun, aku yakin _Appa_mu takkan menyakiti cucunya sendiri, dia hanya ingin mempertahankan perjuangannya.!"** Kata Ny Cho

"_Eomma.._ sebenarnya apa yang _appa_ pertahankan sampai dia tak merestuiku dengan Sungmin, aku yakin bukan karena Sungmin itu _namja_, yakan _Eomma_!" suara Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan

"Sesungguhnya memang bukan karena itu _Chagiya_.. _Appa_mu terlalu khawatir tidak bisa mempertahankan perusahaannya dan tidak akan bisa membahagiakan keluarganya.. karena ancama-ancaman sungguh banyak di terjang _Appa_mu saat 7 tahun lalu, bahkan sampai sekarang!" kata sang _Eomma_ "Tapi kau jangan membenci _Appa_mu _Chagiya_.. kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya nanti, saat _appa_mu benar-benar akan mengatakannya sendiri..! _Eomma_ yakin hatinya tak sekeras batu!" Ny Cho menjelaskan

"Baiklah _Eomma_, aku akan menunggu sampai _Appa_ benar-benar akan menjelaskannya padaku!" kata Kyuhyun

**"Sudah dulu, _Ne_.. _appa_mu memanggil!"**

"_Ne_, baiklah,, aku titip Min dan Hyunie ya _Eomma_!"

Plip.. kyuhyun menutup teleponnya

'_sebenarnya apa yang menagancammu appa? Kenapa sampai harus seperti ini?'_ batinnya

**Disebuah apartment **

"Hikss… _Eomma_.. hikss..!" suara isak tangis memilukan terdengar dari mulut mingil Minhyun

"Hikss,,, Hyunie takut _Eomma_, _Appa_.. hikss.. tolong aku _Oppa_.. Hikss…" Minhyun terus menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut

"Nona.. makan dulu, _Ne_! nanti nona sakit!" kata _Ajhushi-ajhishi_ yang membawa Minhyun

"Hyunie tidak mau makan..hikss.. Hyuni mau _Eomma_..!" Minhyun masih di posisi yang sama di sebuah kamar di _apartment_

"Nanti _Eomma_ menyusul nona dengan _Appa_ dan _Oppa_ juga.. jadi nona makan dulu ya.." suruhan Tuan besar Cho ini menyodorkan satu mangkuk bubur pumkin

"_Ajhushi_ bohong.. Minhyun sedang di culikkan? Huweee.. _Eomma.. Appa.. Oppa_ tolong aku" Minhyun kembali menangis

"Ssstttt… tenang Nona.. kami tidak menculikmu, kami mengatrakanmu ke _oppa_mu saja."

"_Ajhushi_ jahaatt.. huweeee" Minhyun semakin menangis

Orang suruhan Tuan besar Cho pun langsung meninggalkan Minhyun dalam kamar kemudian menelepon Tuannya

tuuuttt...tuuutt..

"Tuan maaf, nona Minhyun terus saja menangis, dia tidak mau makan.."

**"Kalian ini bagaimana, membuat anak kecil diam saja tidak bisa.. pokoknya pastikan dia makan dengan baik dan istirahat, kalau perlu beri obbat tidur saja, jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan, _Arraseo_! "** suara tuan Cho penuh emosi dan langsung memutuskan teleponnya

**Cho House**

Terlihat seorang _Yeoja_ paruh baya sedang berjalan kearah perpustakaan pribadi milik suaminya sambil membawa teh. Baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

_"Kalian ini bagaimana, membuat anak kecil diam saja tidak bisa.. pokoknya pastikan dia makan dengan baik dan istirahat, kalau perlu beri obbat tidur saja, jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan, Arraseo! "_ tuan besar Cho emosi _"Haiissshhhh…. Dasar tidak becus!"_

'_Kau sembunyikan dimana cucu kita. yaebo'_ batin Ny Cho

Tok..tok..tok..

"_Yaebo_.. aku baakan teh mawarmu.." Ny Cho masuk dengan senyuman

"Terima kasih _yaebo_..!" jawab tuan besar cho

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa suamiku? Apa masih memikirkan ancaman itu?" kata Ny Cho sesaat duduk di samping tuan besar Cho, tuan besar Cho pun menyeruput tehnya.. "_Yaebo_, kita sudah tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu.. sudah 7 tahun lewat, dan itu tidak akan mungkin berlaku lagi, kita sudah sukses.." lanjut Ny Cho

"Kau tau, mereka masih akan mengusik kelangsungan perusahaan kita, _yaebo_.. persaingan masih sangat berat disini.." kata tuan besar Cho

"Itu hanya obsesimu untuk mengalahkan Choi Corp, kau tau, kau telah mengorbankan kebahagiaan putra satu-satunya kita. Dia telah berjuang selama 7 tahun, demi ambisimu itu dan meninggalkan cintanya, dan sekarang kau mau semakin memperburuk?" Ny cho sedikit emosi

"Ambisi dan obsesiku adalan untuk kalian semua.. kau tau kehidupanku selalu di baying-bayangi dengan kehidupan masa lalu kita saat kita terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, aku tidak mau kau, anaku sampai cucuku nanti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, _yaebo_.. sungguh saat ini posisi kita sudah aman, biarkan putra kita menjalani kehidupannya, nama keluarga kita sudah tidak terancam lagi, _yaebo_."

"Belum sampai aku mendapatkan pengakuan!" kata tuan besar Cho "sudah jangan bahas ini, bosan.. aku mau tidur!" tuan besar Cho beranjak dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

'_Aku tau hatimu sakit melakukan hal yang menyakiti anakmu sendiri yaebo..'_ batin Ny Cho seraya melenggang mengikuti suaminya ke kamar..

Drrtt..ddrrttt,,

**|from: xxx**

**Ny.. saya sudah menemukan dimana cucu Ny berada.. di Apartment lama tuan Cho Kyuhyun..|**

'_Ternyata kau masih memiliki hati yaebo..' _batin Ny Cho setelah melihat pesan masuk tadi.

'_Aku yakin kau akan menjaga cucu kita.. dan tak akan menyakitinya..'_

**Bersambung…**

Huwaa asap ni.. cz mau The End.. hihhhi ^^

Gimana udah sedikit member titik cerah tentang kenapa tuan besar Cho ga setuju sama Kyu n Minnie? Hehehe… sabar nunggu chap selanjutnya yaa.. nanti lebih di perjelas lagi kenapanya.. tetep dukung Author yaa readerdeul.. ^^

Mian kalo chap ini pendek, biasa kalo asap pasti pendek.. n chap selanjutnya mungkin aga lama, soalnya lagi bikin FF baru.. hihihi ^^

Gumawo buat reviewer sadayana… yang ngeriview dari chap 5 kemaren sampe chap 6 ini.. jgn lupa review lg, Ne..!

balesan reviewnya ga bisa semua di bales.. mianhamnida..

**Saranghae 3 3 3**

Choi CharMing 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Lee Shurri 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | kireina yuki 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Keys47 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Kim Soo Hyun 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Cho Yooae 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Jiway137 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Desysaranghaesuju 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | JaeRinKyu 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Meytha Shora Andriyan 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | cho sarie 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Park Ha Rin 5/21/12 . chapter 5 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Sarang KyuMin 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | kyumin forever 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | magnae91 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | Kim SungHyun 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | hatakehanahungry 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | Rara19Park 5/21/12 . chapter 5, 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Syubidubidu 5/21/12 . chapter 5, 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | Finda ELFsampemati 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | Cho Yooae 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | Desysaranghaesuju 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | ran 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | Cha SungminWife 5/21/12 . chapter 5, 5/24/12 . chapter 6 | MIMIYEON KYUMIN 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | kireina yuki kyumin shipper 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | cho sarie 5/21/12 . chapter 5 | kyurin minnie 5/21/12 . chapter 5

Hong..hong..hong… review lagi yuk ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Chapter : 8/9**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..**

**ket:**

** Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu  
**

**Lee Sungmin - Minnie  
**

**Cho Kyumin - Min  
**

**Lee Minhyun - Hyunie **

****huwaahhhh... mian Reader.. aq baru Update lagi..

maklum author abal, suka mati ide.. hehehe..

ni author bawa chap 8.. semoga sedikit memberi semangat menunggu endingnya.. hehehe^^

happy reading ^^

__yanglalu__

"**Ambisi dan obsesiku adalah untuk kalian semua.. kau tau kehidupanku selalu di baying-bayangi dengan kehidupan masa lalu kita saat kita terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, aku tidak mau kau, anaku sampai cucuku nanti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"**

"**Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, **_**yaebo**_**.. sungguh saat ini posisi kita sudah aman, biarkan putra kita menjalani kehidupannya, nama keluarga kita sudah tidak terancam lagi, **_**yaebo**_**."**

"**Belum sampai aku mendapatkan pengakuan!" kata tuan besar Cho "sudah jangan bahas ini, bosan.. aku mau tidur!" tuan besar Cho beranjak dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.**

'_**Aku tau hatimu sakit melakukan hal yang menyakiti anakmu sendiri yaebo..'**_** batin Ny Cho seraya melenggang mengikuti suaminya ke kamar..**

**Drrtt..ddrrttt,,**

**|from: xxx**

**Ny.. saya sudah menemukan dimana cucu Ny berada.. di Apartment lama tuan Cho Kyuhyun..|**

'_**Ternyata kau masih memiliki hati yaebo..' **_**batin Ny Cho setelah melihat pesan masuk tadi.**

'_**Aku yakin kau akan menjaga cucu kita.. dan tak akan menyakitinya..'**_

**Chapter 8  
**

**Jeju Island**

**Sungmin POV**

_'Ini hari ke tiga hyunie diambil dariku.. entah bagaimana keadaannya, meski semalam aku menerima telepon dari Kyu yang mengatakan Hyunie baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya aku masih tidak tenang rasa was-was dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada Hyunie, sungguh Tuhan lindungi anaku dari segala macam bahaya..'_

**Sungmin POV end**

"Minnie~ah… sudah makan?" Hyukie menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang biasa dimainkan Hyunie sambil menunggu Sungmin pulang mengantarkan kue..

"Hyukie, aku sudah makan tadi pagi.." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kosong

"Ini sudah siang Minnie,_ Kajja_ makan dulu, aku membawa _Pumpkin Sup_" hyukie menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah mungil Sungmin.

Mereka-Sungmin,Hyukie,Eunhae- makan makanan yang dibawakan Hyukie sambil sedikit menghibur sungmin supaya tidak terus melamun.

Ting..tong..

"aku buka pintu dulu ya Hyukie, terimakasih makan siangnya!" Sungmin beranjak dari kursi makannya menuju pintu depan yang berbunyi menandakan ada tamu didepan rumah.

Ting..tong..

"_Nugu_?" saut Sungmin sambil membukakan pintu, setelah pintu terbuka mata sungmin membulat sempurna melihat yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya..

"Nn-Nyonya C-Cho.." lirih Sungmin, Ny Cho pun tersenyum

"Apakabar Sungmin-shi?" Ny Cho ramah penuh senyum

"B-Baik Nyonya.. S-Silahkan M-Masuk Nyonya.." Sungmin membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Terimakasih Sungmin-shi.." Ny Cho masuk kedalam rumah mungil Sungmin.

"Silahkan duduk Ny, maaf jika tidak nyaman!" Sungmin mempersilahkan Ny Cho duduk di ruang tamunya… "anda ingin minum apa Nyonya?" Tanya sungmin

"Apa Saja, Teh lebih baik" jawab Ny Cho santai

"Sebentar saya buatkan dulu Nyonya" Sungmin pamit dib alas dengan anggukan

Setelah sungmin meninggalkan Ny Cho di ruang tamu, Ny Cho mengitari (?) pandangannya keseluruh sudut di ruang tamu.

"Ternyata cucuku cantik!" Ny Cho bermonolog sambil melihat poto yang di bingkai yang berada di meja kecil di sudut ruangan..

didapur

"kenapa Nyonya Cho kemari Minnie-ya? apa dia akan melakukan hal buruk lagi? mau ku temani?" Hyukie menberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya karena kecemasannya.

"tidak apa-apa Hyukie, biar aku sendiri saja yang menemaninya." jawab Sungmin tenang, meski hatinya tak setenang gelagatnya.

"kau yakin Minnie? baiklah aku tunggu di kamar hyunie ya! jika ada apa-apa panggil aku, Ne!" Hyukie tersenyum dan membawa Eunhae kekamar Minhyun.

"Maaf Menunggu lama Nyonya.. Silahkan di minum!" Sungmin meletakan cangkir Teh Mawar di meja.

"Terimakasih Sungmin-shi, apa ini Minhyunie? Cantik!" Ny Cho mengambil poto yang ada di sudut tadi

"I-itu.. ahh.. Iya Nyonya.. Dia Minhyunie.. terimakasih Nyonya" sahut Sungmin sambil mendudukan diri di kursi tamu..

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Sungmin-shi.. dan meminta maaf!" Ny Cho tersenyum namun ada sedikit raut sedih..

"Tidak Ny, anda tidak salah, memang semua ini berawal dari diri saya.. jadi saya yang pantas meminta maaf pada anda dan keluarga anda." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"Saya kemari untuk memohon maaf untuk suami saya, karena telah mengambil begitu saja Minhyunie, maukah kau memaafkan suamiku? Aku tau ini berat karena sebagai seorang ibu pastilah sangat sulit untuk berpisah dari anak sendiri!" Ny Cho beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk. Sungmin membelalakan matanya melihat orang yang sangat terhormat membungkuk didepannya.

"N-Nyonya.. jangan begini, sungguh.." sungmin menghampiri Ny Cho sambil membangunkan Ny Cho..

"Dengan kesungguhan hatiku Sungmin-shi, maukah kau memaafkan suamiku." Sedikit air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Ny Cho

"Hikss.. Nyonya, kumohon jangan seperti ini, meski saya tidak tau bagaimana Tuan Cho dan Maksud Tuan Cho, namun aku yakin akan banyak yang melindungi Minhyunie, saya akan memaafkan Tuan Cho karena saya yakin tuan Cho tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada anakku." Sungmin sedikit terisak namun dia berusaha tegar

"Sungguh saya berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu Sungmin-shi, saya akan membalas perbuatanmu dengan melindungi cucuku, sampai saatnya nanti saya yakin suamiku akan merestui kalian. Bagaimanapun suamiku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun." Ny Cho hendak memeluk Sungmin namun Sungmin sedikit mundur.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya tak pantas mendapat pelukan anda.." sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ny Cho melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya sekejap. Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Kau anak yang baik Sungmin-shi, kau pantas mendapatkan perlakuan lebih baik daripada sekedar dipeluk. Maaf telah membuatmu bersedih selama ini dengan perlakuan suamiku" senyum Ny Cho tulus, sangat cantik, ternyata ada sedikit kemiripan Minhyun saat tersenyum dengan neneknya

"T-Terimakasih Nyonya,.." Sungmin masih menundukan kepala

"Panggil aku _Ajhumma_ saja, jangan Nyonya, kesannya aku terlalu tinggi.." Ny Cho tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"_A-Ajhumma_? Apa tidak apa-apa Nyonya? Sepertinya saya tidak biasa memanggil anda dengan _Ajhumma_, dan memang anda jauh di atas saya Nyonya." Jawab Sungmin

"tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah.. kau akan terbiasa nanti, boleh diminum?" Ny Cho meminum Teh Mawar buatan Sungmin

"Ne, silahkan Ny- _Ajhumma_.."

"Wahh,, teh mawar ini lebih enak dari pada yang biasa aku beli, kau beli dimana sungmin-ah?" Tanya Ny Cho sedikit mencairkan suasana mendung (?) ini.

"Aku Buat sendiri _Ajhumma_." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal_? Wahh kau benar-benar tidak terduka Sungmin-ah.. pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu!"

"Jika _ajhumma_ mau, anda bisa membawa beberapa, kebetulan beberapa hari lalu aku membuat banyak."

"_jeongmal gamsahabnida_ sungmin-ah.. suamiku sangat suka teh mawar." Mata Ny Cho berbinar

"_Ne Ajhumma_, sama-sama.." Sungmin balas tersenyum

"Minnie-ah.. kami pulang dulu, _Ne_" Hyukie sedikit membungkuk menyapa Ny Cho

"Hyukjae-shi? Kau disini? Dan.. ini?" Ny Cho menyapa ramah sambil melihat kearah Eunhae

"Ahh.. iya _ajhumma_, ini Eunhae, anakku. Nah _Chagi_ sapa Ny Cho" Hyukie memajukan Eunhae

"_Annyeong_, Eunhae _Imnidha_, _bangapshemnidha haelmoni_!" Eunhae membungkuk penuh senyum

"_Aigoo_,, kau tampan yaa.." Ny Cho tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi chubby Eunhae

"_Kamshamnidha Ajhumma_.. kami pulang dulu, Minnie, _Ajhumma_.." Hyukie pamit lagi.. Minnie mengangguk kemudian mencium pipi Eunhae.

"Ahh.. baiklaah,, sampai jumpa lagi Ne Hyukjae-shi, Eunhae.." Ny Cho turut mengangguk

"Hati-hati Hyukie-ah.. terimakasih sup nya." Sungmin melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mobil Hyukie menghilang di tikungan sungmin masuk kembali ke rumahnya yang masih di singgahi oleh Ny Cho.

"_Ajhumma_ malam ini menginap disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"sepertinya aku pulang saja Sungmin-ah.. suamiku pasti mencariku,, terimakasih untuk segala kebaikanmu ya Sungmin-ah!" Ny Cho meminum tehnya kembali

"Ahh,, baiklah kalau begitu"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Minhyunie, kau percaya padaku kan Sungmin-ah?" Ny Cho menggenggam tangan sungmin

"_Ne_, aku percaya.. aku hanya merindukannya, bisakah menitipkan sesuatu pada _Ajhumma_ untuk Minhyunie?" Tanya Sungmin yang di balas anggukan

"Sebentar!" Sungmin kekamar Minhyun mengambil boneka Bunny dan beberapa pakaian kesayangan Minhyun

"Ini, agar dia lebih tenang, dan tidak begitu takut. Ahh iya _Ajhumma_, Minhyun punya Anemia sama seperti aku, aku harap _Ajhumma_… M-Maaf _Ajhumma_ aku tidak bermaksud memerintah anda" Sungmin tersadar dari cerocosan (?) nya kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah,, aku mengerti, tak perlu sungkan Minhyun kan cucuku juga. Aku akan menjaganya, tenang saja!" Ny Cho menggenggam tanyan Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih banya _Ajhumma_.." Sungmin membungkukan badannya Hormat

"ahhh… baiklah,, sepertinya aku pergi sekarang, biar tidah terlalu malam sampai Seoul, Kyumin juga pasti menunggu.. jika Kyuhyun menelepon katakana jangan khawatir, _Ne_.." Ny Cho beranjak dari duduknya menuju keluar rumah,, dipintu rumah Ny Cho memeluk sungmin seperti menyalurkan kekuatan pada sungmin agar bersabar.

"Hati-hati _ajhumma_, sampaikan salamku pada Kyumin dan Minhyun.." Sungmin tersenyum

Setelah Ny Cho pergi dari rumah Sungmin, Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju kamar Minhyun,

_'Tuhan, entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, bahagia karena ibu Kyuhyun merestui kami, tapi juga masih sedih dengan direbutnya Minhyun dari sisiku, Tuhan bantu aku, kuatkan aku tuhan..' batin sungmin seraya memanjatkan doa, setelah itu sungmin memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur mungil milik Minhyun sambil memeluk guling yang biasa dipakai minhyun.. 'Saranghae Hyunie-ah'_ lirihnya

**Seoul**

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Ny Cho sedang berjalan-jalan bersama bocah laki-laki mungil menyusuri pertokoan di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kora Seoul, mulai dari toko baju anak, toko mainan, sampai toko cake..

"Min, _Seang_mu suka _Cake_ apa? Strawberry apa coklat?" Tanya Ny Cho

"Hmmmm,,, Hyunie lebih suka Strawberry Monni.!" Jawab Kyumin riang

"Ahh,,, _Kajja_ kita beli Strawberrycheesecake! Kalau Min _Chagi_ mau apa?"

"_Ne_ Monni, Hyunie pasti menyukainya! Kalau Min mau Coklat _Cake_ saja Monni..!" kata Kyumin.

Ny Cho pun memesan cakenya dan membayarnya kemudian keluar meninggalkan toko cake itu.

"kita mau ketempat Hyunie, monni? " tanya kyumin dengan mata berbinar saking senangnya ingin bertemu dengan _yaosaeng_nya

"_Ne_, kita akan ketempat Minhyunie, Min senang?"

"Sangaaattt Senang,, kan mau ketemu sama Hyunie dan _Umma_.!" Kata Kyumin sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak (?)

"_ne, Kajja_!"

Merekapun pergi menggunakan mobil Honda Crosstour terbaru berwarna putih *ngarang* menuju apartment lama Kyuhyun tempat Tuan Besar membawa Minhyun.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan dari pusat perbelanjaan mereka sampai didepan apartment tua.

"kenapa kesini Monni? Memang Hyunie dan _Umma_ di dalam?" Tanya kyumin

"_Ne Chagi_, Hyunie didalam, Hyunie pasti sangat senang bertemu _oppa_nya yang tampan ini.." Ny Cho tersenyum, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju apartment lama kyumin, sesampainya didepan kamar yang di jaga beberapa orang penjaga suruhan Tuan Besar Cho sedikit kaget mendapat kunjungan Ny Cho.

"Bersikaplah biasa, saya hanya ingin menjenguk cucuku.! Dan jangan laporkan pada Tuan Besar, _Arra_?"

"Baik Nyonya!" jawab penjaga tadi, dan kemudian penjaga tadi membukakan pintu kamar apartment.

"N-Nyonya Cho.." seorang suruhan tuan besar Cho terlihat sangat terkejut

"Kenapa terkejut begitu Park-shi? Dimana cucuku?" Tanya Ny Cho pada _Ajhusi_ yang membawa Minhyun dari Jeju.

"Nona Minhyun sedang di kamar Nyonya, mari saya antar! " _ajhusi_ itu mengantarkan Ny Cho dan Kyumin kekamar yang ditempati Minhyun. "silahkan Nyonya"

"Jangan lapor pada tuan dulu, biar saya yang menghubunginya sendiri." Ny Cho masuk kedalam kamar, disana terlihat minhyun yang sedang tertidur, terlihat sangat lemah dengan Infus di tangannya

"Hyunieeee…! Hyunie, _Irronna_, _Oppa_ disini Hyunie-ya!" Kyumin panik melihat Minhyun dengan selang infuse itu

"euhh… _oppa? Oppaaaa.. hikss.. oppaa…_ Hyunie takut _oppaa_…!" Hyunie langsung bangun dam memeluk kyumin, dia tak peduli pusing di kepalanya

"_Uljima_ Hyunie, _oppa_ sudah disini.. mana _Umma_? Monni? Mana_ Umma_?" Kyumin yang masih memeluk Minhyun sedikit menengok ke Haelmonninya

"_Umma_ di rumah _Chagi_, Minhyun baik-baik saja? Ini _Haelmonnie Chagi_, dan ini dari _Umma_mu" Ny Cho prihatin dengan keadaan Minhyun yang sangat tak berdaya bahkan sampai dipasangkan infuse. Sudah hari ke 4 Minhyun di bawa pergi oleh Tuan Besar Cho, tidak mau makan atau minum, maka dari itu tuan besar Cho memerintahkan dokter spesialis anak untuk berjaga di apartment itu untuk memantau keadaan Minhyun

"_Haelmonni_? Monni? Hikss,,_ oppa_… Hyunie takut _oppa_,," Minhyun bingun, namun rasa takutnya mengalahkan segalanya, dia senang bisa bersama Kyumin, sedikit lega karena ada orang yang ia kenal di sini.

"Monni? Kenapa Hyunie disini Monni? Hyunie sakit monni? Kita pulang saja dengan Hyunie monni! Min ga mau Hyunie semakin sakit monni" Kyumin seperti merasakan keadaan Minhyun yang lemah tak bertenaga, merasakan betapa takutnya minhyun, dan merasakan kesedihannya

"_Ne_, baiklah kita pulang! _Kajja_!" Ny Cho pun memanggil _ajhusi_ tadi untuk menggendong Minhyun ke mobilnya dan segera menelepon suaminya.

tuutt..ttuuuttt..

"Yeobseo.." sahutnya sedikit keras

**"Ne, Yaebo, Wae?"** suara di sebrang yg diketahui adalah Tuan Besar Cho

"Tuan Cho, aku akan bawa cucuku kerumah, taukah kau dia sakit?" Ny Cho emosi

**"apa maksudmu yaebo?"** tuan besar Cho terlihat bingung

"kita bicarakan dirumah!" Ny Cho langsung mematikan telephonnya.

**Cho Corp**

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk!"

"Tuan besar, ini baru datang tadi pagi…"

Drrrttt..ddrrrttt…

"Sebentar Kim-shi.." tuan besar Cho langsung mengangkat teleponnya

**"Yeobseo.."**

"Ne, Yaebo, Wae?" jawab tuan besar Cho, sedikit heran karena istrinya sedikit menaikan nada suaranyanya.

**"Tuan Cho, aku akan bawa cucuku kerumah, taukah kau dia sakit?"** Ny Cho emosi

"Apa maksudmu yaebo?" tuan besar Cho terlihat bingung

**"Kita bicarakan dirumah!"** Ny Cho langsung mematikan telephonnya.

Tuutt.,,tuutt..tuut..

_'Kenapa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kyumin?'_ batin Tuan Besar Cho

"Baik Kim-shi.. ada apa?" Tuan Cho kembali ke pekerjaannya

"Begini Tuan, ini ada berkas dan surat dari Max Corp, mereka memajukan pengumuman pemenang_ thander_ dan Kita memenangkan _Thander_ tersebut." Jelas sekretaris tuan besar Cho tersebut

"B-Benar kah? Ternyata anak itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik..!" sedikit terkaget karena akhirnya perusahaannya yang ia bangun dari Nol sudah menempati posisi pertama. _'tinggal tunggu pengakuan dari mu Choi!_' gumam tuan besar cho.

"kalau begitu segera hubungi Max Corp. buat janji dengan mereka 1 minggu lagi kita adakan pertemuan" titah tuan besar Cho

"Baik Tuan..!"

"Dan Kim-shi, tolong kau buat tim untuk pekerjaan ini, jangan hubungi Kyuhyun dulu, nanti setelah minggu depan Kyuhyun akan bergabung memimpin pekerjaan ini. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti tuan!" dia pun membungkuk dan permisi keluar ruangan.

_'sebaiknya aku pulang, aku khawatir dengan cucu dan istriku, apa ada hubungannya dengan anak itu?'_ batinnya

Ddrrrrtt,,,ddrrttt..

**-1 new mail-**

|From : Choi Corp

Akan ku tepati janjiku, ku akui kau memang hebat Cho, dan kau telah berada diatas!

Selamat,,,

Sesuai janjiku setelah pengakuan ini segala yang terjadi dulu akan ku cabut,, aku takkan memata-mataimu lagi.

Sekali lagi selamat Cho.. kita bersaing secara sehat, karena kau sudah setara dengan Choi Corp.

Choi.|

_Reply_

|To : Choi Corp

Ku pegang janjimu,, dan jangan pernah mencampur adukan urusan keluarga dengan persaingan kita,,|

Send..

Terlihat sebuah garis lengkung di bibir tuan besar Cho yang mengartikan kebahagiaan.

_'pengorbananmu akan terbalaskan Nak, aku berjanji akan kebahagiaanmu yang tertunda,'_ batinnya.

Bersambuuunggggg...

huuwaaahhh... jangan bulli sayaa... huweee

mian yaa reader,, berminggu-minggu meninggalkan kalian..

sungguh bukan sebuah kesengajaan..

hanya saja tiba-tiba mood menulis saya hilang.. hihihihi...

ini blom End,, satu chap lagi End..

semoga chap ini memberi semangat menunggu chap selanjutnya..

jeongmal gumawo readerdeul n Reviewer yang sudah meriview, membaca dan memfavorit stori ini.. semoga kalian semakin mencintai KYUMIN.. hehehe..

mari kita review lagii.. ^^

hong..hong..hong


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other cast**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Kyu milik Ming _ Ming milik Kyu  
**

**Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper ^^  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Chapter : 9 / end  
**

**Warning : BL, MPreg, banyak Typo(s), dsb.**

**Yang paling penting Don't bashing okey  
**

**mohon saran n kritik membangunya..**

**ket:**

** Cho Kyuhyun - Kyu  
**

**Lee Sungmin - Minnie  
**

**Cho Kyumin - Min  
**

**Lee Minhyun - Hyunie **

akhirnya Reader.. Update..

setelah mengalamin banyak cobaan dalam kehidupan nyata akhirnya ff ini ku jamah lagi..

hahahaha

mian lama bgt.. ini karena faktor mood author sedang konslet gara" gagal wawancara akhir.. hufhhh

tapi author tetap mencintai reader semua yang sudah rela menunggu ending cerita ini..

naahh ni author sajikan.. jeongmal kamshahae.. ^_^

saranghae...

happy reading ^^

__yanglalu__

**Terlihat sebuah garis lengkung di bibir tuan besar Cho yang mengartikan kebahagiaan.**

'**pengorbananmu akan terbalaskan Nak, aku berjanji akan kebahagiaanmu yang tertunda,' batinnya.**

**Chapter 9/end**

**Cho House**

Dikamar yang serba biru muda di ranjang yang berada di sudut ruangan terbaring tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Cho.

"_Ajhushi.._ Hyunie baik-baik saja kan!" Kyumin yang semenjak tadi berada di samping Minhyun memegangi tangannya sambil melihat Dokter Zhou yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Minhyun.

"Hyunnie tidak apa-apa Min, hanya anemianya sedikit kambuh karena tidak mau makan, jadi nanti Min harus suruh Hyunie makan, _Ne_! biar dia tidak sakit lagi!" dokter Zhou yang merupakan ayah dari Zhoury memandang saying pada si Kembar

"Terimakasih Ajhushi.. Min pasti jaga Hyunie baik-baik." Kyumin bersemangat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minhyun yang tertidur, ia mengelus kepala Minhyun sayang dan mencium keningnya. "Hyunie tenang saja, _oppa_ jaga Hyunie di sini." Lanjut Kyumin

"Terimakasih Zhoumi" suara anggun Ny Cho sedikit lemah karena melihat kondisi cucunya

"Tenang saja _Ajhumma_, Minhyun baik-baik saja, besok juga akan membaik, saya sudah memberinya vitamin penambah darah." Terang Zhoumi menenangkan Ny Cho yang khawatir "Saya permisi dulu _ajhumma_!" Zhoumi pamit

"Ahh, _Ne_. mari saya antar.. Min jaga Hyunie sebentar, _Ne_. _Monni_ antar dokter Zhou kedepan" kata Ny Cho

"_Ne monni_.. tenang saja. Hyunie aman bersama Min." jawab Kyumin lantang

Ny Cho dan Dokter Zhoumi pun keluar kamar Kyumin dan langsung menuju ke halaman rumah mengantar Dokter Zhou ke depan rumah, saat didepan rumah terlihat mobil Tuan Besar Cho memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Ahh, selamat malam _Ajhushi_.." sapa Zhoumi setelah Tuan Besar Cho keluar dari mobilnya

"Malam Zhoumi, ada apa kesini? Apa Kyumin sakit?" Tanya Tuan Besar Cho sambil melirik kearah Ny Cho yang menampilkan raut wajah geram, kesal dan sedikit ada amarah di kilatan matanya.

"Minhyunie yang sakit!" Ny Cho ketus

"Saya permisi dulu _Ajhushi, Ajhumma_.." Zhoumi pum langsung memasuki mobilnya setelah berpamitan

"Kau sungguh kejam Tuan Besar Cho, tega sekali menyekap cucumu sendiri, kenapa tidak kau bawa dia kerumah ini saja, dia syhok dan ketakutan, tidak mau makan, sampai anemianya kambuh. Aku kesal pada kelakuanmu seperti ini, haaahh!" Ny Cho mengeluarkan unek-unek dan kesedihan sekaligus kekhwatirannya.

"Maafkan aku _yeobo_, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti anak itu, aku tau dia juga cucuku, maafkan aku, _ne_." Tuan Besar Cho merengkuh pinggang istrinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Minta maaflah pada mereka dan orang tua mereka. Termasuk 'IBU' mereka!" Ny Cho melepaskan rengkuhan suaminya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Kyumin

'_Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku yeobo.' _Batin tuan besar Cho

**Venesia**

**Kyuhyun POV **

'_Hari ini aku akan pulang, aku akan berusaha berusaha meyakinkan appa kalau semua yang appa khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi pada keluarga kami – Cho family- dan semua akan mengerti dengan keadaan hubungan aku dan Minnie.'_

Aku sedang merapikan bajuku yang ku pakai hampir satu minggu di Venesia, dan Shin _Ajhumma_ menghubungiku kalau Minhyunie anakku telah tinggal bersama Kyumin di rumah. Aku yakin jika _appa_ dan _umma_ akan menerimanya dan menjaganya.

Setelah semua barangnya telah di rapihkan aku _cek out _dari hotel yang kutinggali dan segera ke bandara.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Jeju Island**

**Sungmin POV**

Kemarin Kyu bilang kalau Minhyun sudah tinggal dirumah keluarga Cho bersama Kyumin, semoga ini awal kebahagian kami tuhan, semoga ini adalah jawaban dari semua doa kami serta merupakan balasan dari segala perjuangan kami..

**Sungmin POV End**

Tok..tok..tok..

Sungmin yang sedang berada di dalam kamar Minhyun segera menghampiri sumber suara.

"_Nugu_?" sungmin membukakan pintu

"Kyunnie?"

"_Bogoshipo Chagi-ya_.." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin yang masih mematung..

"Kau sudah pulang dari Venesia?" tanya sungmin

"Tentu _Chagi_, kalau aku masih ada di Venesia kenapa aku ada di hadapanmu dan memelukmu Minnie _Chagi_?"

"Kau langsung kemari?" Sungmin menegadahkan mukanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya

"Iya, karena aku sangat merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sungmin, hanya satu targetnya- bibir mungil yang berlukiskan huruf M yang selalu menggoda-

15 cm

10cm

5cm

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya

Daaannnnn…..

"Yaak..‼ Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa tidak pulang kerumahmu dan temui Minhyunie dan Kyumin?" teriak sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya dan kaget setengah mati serta kecewa karena gagal mendapatkan targetnya saat ini..

"Aisss… Cho Sungmin,, bisa kah kau biarkan aku menciummu dulu baru berteriak seperti itu.. kau mau membuat kesempurnaanku berkurang karena aku mengidap tuna rungu hah? Aisshh _jinjja_!" Kyuhyun jengkel

"Aishh kau ini mesum sekali, kau harusnya memikirkan anak-anakmu dulu, isshhh" sungmin berlalu kedalam rumah- ya sedaritadi memang masih di depan pintu rumah Sungmin-

"Kita akan temui anak-anak bersama _Chagi_, aku menjemputmu untuk pulang bersama dan bertemu dua malaikat kecil kita" perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"_K__ajja_ bersiap-siap‼" Kyuhyun langsung membawa (?) Sungmin kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju untuk dibawa 'pulang'

"P-Pulang?" mata Sungmin sarat keterkejutan dan tidak percaya.

"_Ne chagi_, kita PULANG, kita kembali ke Seoul, ke _Appartment_ kecil kita bersama malaikat-malaikat kita, hidup bersama sampai mereka dewasa dan kita tak bisa lagi membuka mata.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan membelai surai hitam nan lembut milik Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah.. aku masih takut, _appa_mu bagaimana?" Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi takut.

"Kita perjuangkan bersama _chagi_, aku yakin appa akan merestui kita, percaya padaku, _ne_!" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin sampai sang empunya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Kyu.. _Saranghae_" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung mengecup bibir tebal nan lembut Kyuhyun hanya sekilas. Saat akan melepaskannya tangan Kyuhyun langsung menahannya dan melanjutkan kecupan menjadi ciuman yang penuh rasa rindu mendalam – bayangkan 7 tahun menahan rindu akan ciuman kekasih, sungguh menyiksa- #abaikan

**Seoul**

Drrrttt…drrrttt…

Klik..

"Bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

"…"

"Bagus! dia langsung ke jejukan, ini akan memudahkan rencanaku, awasi terus mereka"

"…"

Tuutt..tuuut….

"tidak semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun‼"

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

.

.

Eitssss… engga deng.. hihihiii.. lanjuutttt… ^^

(bahasan sedikit T+ disini hihihi..)

.

.

**Incheon Internasional Airport**

"Pelan sedikit Kyu, ini semua karena ulahmu.. aiisshhh" Sungmin kesulitan untuk berjalan walau tangannya sudah di tuntun Kyuhyun

"_M__ianhae chagi_.. aku tak bisa mengontrol kerinduanku padamu, dan kurasa ini belum selesai.." Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya

"Awas saja kau berani mendekatiku lagi.. aku akan tidur dengan anak-anak.. tidak mau denganmu, bisa-bisa aku mati mengenaskan dimakan srigala mesum macam kau kyu.. aiisshh sungguh ini sangat menyiksa" sungmin meratapi nasibnya

"Kau tega sekali _chagi_, kau tau beratnya 7 tahun tanpa dirimu, itu lebih menyiksa dibanding tadi.. kau jahat _chagi,_ padahal juga kau menikmatinya.." Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya, berharap terlihat _Aegyo_ namun Gagal saudara-saudara.

"Hentikan wajah menyeramkanmu itu Kyu.." ketus Sungmin

"Yasudah, _kajja_ kita cepat-cepat kerumah, biar ku adukan pada _baby twin_ kalau ummanya tak mau membuat _dongsaeng_ untuk mereka" Kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin sambil membawanya berjalan cepat.

"YAAaakk‼ kau ini.. tidak perlu sampai menggotongku seperti koper.." bentak Sungmin sambil menahan malu.

"Kalau kau jalan akan sangat lama,,"

Mereka pun langsung menaiki mobil yang sudah menunggu di terminal kedatangan.

"Maaf merepotkan Shin _Ajhumma_.." Kyuhyun langsung menyapa Shin _ajhumma_ yang membantu Kyuhyun membawa koper Sungmin

"Tidak apa-apa tuan!"

"Kita langsung pulang kerumah, aku sangat merindukan Kyumin dan Minhyun" kata Kyuhyun lagi

"Mereka sehat kan _Ajhumma_?" tanya Sungmin

"Sehat tuan, nona Minhyun sudah kembali ceria.," jawab Shin _ajhumma _penuh senyun dan hormat

"Terimakasih telah menjaga mereka _ajhumma_.. _kajja_ kita pulang.." kata Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil memeluk Sungmin _protectif_..

**Other side**

**Terminal Keberangkatan Luar Negeri Bandara Internasional Icheon..**

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan, Nyonya.."

"Baiklah, kau jangan lupa rencana selanjutnya, _arra_?" titah tuan besar Cho

"_Ne_ Tuan." Orang berpakaian _bodyguard_ itupun langsung membungkuk dan pergi setelah menyerahkan _passport_ dan tiket penerbangan untuk 4 orang

"_Yeobo_, kau yakin dengan ini semua" Ny Cho sedikit Khawatir

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar _yeobo_. _Kajja_ kita berangkat" Tuan Cho bersemangat

"_Monni, Beoji_, kita mau kemana? Mau jalan-jalan ya?" pertanyaan dari mulut mungil Kyumin terdengar bersemangat

"Iya sayang kita akan jalan-jalan.. kau senang _chagi_? Hyunie juga senang tidak bisa jalan-jalan sama _monni_?" suara lembut Ny Cho menjawab kyumin

"Hyunie senang _monnie_, tapi kenapa tidak ajak _umma_ dan _appa_? Hyunie kangen _umma_." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya

"Nanti _appa_ dan _umma_ menyusul _chagi_, _appa_ sedang sibuk. Hyunie dan mMin mengertikan." Ny Cho langsung menggendong Minhyun dan Tuan besar Cho menggendong Kyumin menuju tempat _boardingpass_..

.

.

**Cho House**

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan" Shin _Ajhumma_ membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur

"Ahh,, _ne_, terimakasih _ajhumma_!" Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak karena tangan kanan dan sebelah badannya ditumpangi (?) Sungmin tidur.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dan langsung memposisikan Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan membawanya keluar mobil kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan Sungmin di kasurnya Kyuhyun langsung menuju kekamar Kyumin.

"Kenapa rumah sepi seperti ini Shin _ajhumma_?" Tanya kyuhyun saat menuju ke kamar Kyumin

"Saya juga tidak tau tuan, saya juga belum melihat tuan dan nyonya besar, bahkan pelayan yang biasa melayani tuan dan nyonya besar tidak terlihat, mobil tuan besar juga tidak terlihat tuan." Shin_ ajhumma _panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya, bingung.. "_baby twins_!" kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamar kyumin yang sepi dan gelap, tak berpenghuni.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan _Appa.._ kenapa sekarang kau bawa anak-anakku.. kau kemanakan mereka,," kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyu.. mana minhyunie dan kyumin?" Sungmin terlihat di bibir pintu kamar Kyumin

"_Appa_ mebawa mereka Minnie, Argghhh..!" Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya

"Hikss… kenapa begitu berat Kyu.. Hikss,," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang terisak.

"_Mianhae cahgiya_, aku sungguh tak berguna.. _mianhae_.." Kyuhyun mengecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil mengumamkan kata maaf

"Tuan maaf, ini aku baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa Tuan besar dan Nyonya serta nona Minhyun dan tuan Kyumin telah berangkat ke Roma menggunakan jett pribadi" Shin _Ajhumma _mengabarkan kepergian tuan dan nyonya Cho serta _baby twin_

"Sebenarnya apa mau _appa_.. dan kenapa _umma_ tak memberikan kabar padaku, apa kau juga tak tau _ajhumma_?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Maafkan saya tuan, sungguh saya tidak mengetahuinya, saat saya pergi membelikan tiket tuan ke jeju pagi tadi tuan besar dan nyonya serta _baby twin_ masih ada dan baik-baik saja." Terang Shin _Ajhumma_

"Sudah Kyu, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa membawa kembali _baby twin_." Sungmin sudah mulai tenang

"Baiklah, sekarang kita istirahat dulu, besok kita susul mereka ke Roma." Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng sungmin menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Drrrttt…Drrttt….

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk

**|from : Tuan Besar Cho**

**Kau berniat menjemput anak-anakmu Kyu? Akan ku tunggu kau di Roma 2 hari dari sekarang. |**

'_sebenarnya apa yang kau mau appa, masih kurangkah kau menyiksaku 7 tahun, dan sekarang ka mau memisahkanku dengan anak-anakku.' _Batin Kyuhyun

**| to : Tuan Besar Cho**

**Apa rencanamu sebenarnya Tuan Besar Cho, aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti anak-anakku, ingat appa mereka cucumu|**

**Send**

'_Akan ku ikuti permainanmu appa.' _Gumam Kyuhyun

"Siapa Kyu? _Appamu_?" sungmin yang sedang berbaring ke kasur Kyuhyun bangun dan menyandarkan badannya ke punggung ranjang

"_Ne Chagi_.. dia meminta kita menjemput _baby twin_ 2 hari dari sekarang, aku sungguh tidak tau apa rencananya, sungguh mencurigakan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya

"Aku yakin _appa_mu takkan menyakiti _baby twin_, karena sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangimu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyuhyun

"Kau memang terbaik _chagi_, selain sabar kau juga berhati malaikat, aku sangat mencintaimu _chagi, saranghae_." Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan menenggelampan kepalanya di perut kekasihnya itu

"Nado Kyu!" sungmin memejamkan matanya seraya berdoa agar anak-anaknya diberikan keselamatan dan dirinya mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan di beri kekuatan dalam menjalani perjuangan ini.

.

.

**Roma, Italy**

"Siapkan semuanya sesempurna mukin sebelum lusa. Ingat, SEMPURNA..!" suara Tuan Besar Cho menggema di kamar di sebuah mansion clasik di pinggir kota Roma.

"…"

"Saya tunggu usaha yang kau janjikan!" tuan besar cho memutuskan telponnya

"Haahhh dasar, apa harus aku yang turun tangan untuk mengatur semua ini!" keluh tuan Cho

"_Yeobo_, jangan terlalu lelah, kau bias sakit! Biar aku yang mengawasi kerja mereka.. lebih baik kita ajak cucu kita bermain." Ny Cho menenangkan suaminya

"Baiklah _Yeobo_, kau awasi mereka, _kajja_ kita ke tempat _baby twin_!" Tuan dan Nyonya Cho pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruangan yang sedikit modern dengan cat berwarna _baby blue_ – kamar Kyuhyun dulu di mansion itu..

**dikamar baby twin**

"Sedang apa _baby_?" Ny Cho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar _baby twin_.

"_Monni, Beoji_…! Min bosan, mau jalan-jalan keluar.." Kyumin menghambur ke Ny Cho dan bergelayut manja.

"Hyunie juga bosan, Hyunie kalah terus main PSPnya.." Minhyun yang masih di atas kasur menaruh PSPnya di nakas duduk bosan di tengah kasur.

"Aigoo.. _mianhae baby_-ah.. _beoji _terlalu sibuk _Ne_. bagaimana kalau kita keliling naik kuda.. _kajja_.." Tuan Besar Cho menghampiri Minhyun membelai rambut panjang bergelombang mirip Kyuhyun itu kemudian menggendongnya.

"Kuda? Benarkah kita bisa menaiki kuda?" Tanya Minhyun

"_Ne_ Hyunie, kita naik kuda. Nanti _oppa_ ajari.!" Kyumin bersemangat

"Memang _oppa_ bisa? Pasti bohong! huuwww"

"Tentu bisa, tapi kuda poni, hehehe.. di Seoul _oppa_ berlatih menaiki kuda.." Kyumin meyakinkan adiknya

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang.. kita naik kuda.." Ny Cho langsung menggendong Kyumin di susul dengan Tuan besar Cho yang menggendong Minhyun menuju perkebunan anggur kecil di belakang mansion tersebut dan terdapat sebuah peternakan dengan beberapa kuda yang terawat.

.

.

.

Merekapun berkeliling menaiki kuda, Ny Cho menunggangi kuda putih bersama Kyumin dan Tuan besar Cho menunggangi kuda hitam bersama Minhyun.

"Kau senang _baby_ Hyunie?"

"Senang _beoji, gumawo beoji_, Hyunie sayang _beoji_, dan pasti _umma_ juga sayang _beoji_." Minhyun tersenyum senang bisa dekat dengan _harabeoji_nya yang baru ia ketahui.

'_ummamu pastinya sangat membenci harabeojimu ini baby, mianhae..' _batin tuan besar Cho.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul **

**Cho House**

"Ini aneh sekali, kenapa Hyukie dan Donghae tidak bisa di hubungi ya.." Sungmin terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Kenapa _chagiya_?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki kamarnya

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, hanya saja Hyukie maupun Donghae tidak bisa di hubungi, apa kau sudah mencoba menemui Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin

"Menurut informasi Yesung Hyung sedang pergi keluar negri bersama Wookie juga Ryeosung. Memang kenapa _chagiya_?" terang Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin

"Kemarin aku sempat menghubungi Wookie aku akan ke Seoul, dia sangat senang dan bilang akan mengunjungi, tapi tidak ada kabar lagi, dan Hyukie semalam menghubungiku menanyakan kabar namun saat tadi aku telpon tidak bisa dihubungi. Aneh sekali.. tidak biasanya seperti itu Hyukie, biasanya dia akan cerewet." Keluh Sungmin

"yasudah _chagiya_, mungkin Hyukie sedang ada urusan keluarga, dan Wookie kan sedang pergi, lagi pula besok kita berangkat menyusul anak-anak dan menghadapi _appa_, kita harus bersiap-siap.." Kyuhyun membelai rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu…. Aku takut…." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun, setiap mengingat lagi bahwa harus berhadapan langsung dengan tuan besar Cho, Sungmin langsung merasa sangat takut, takut kejadian 7 tahun lalu terulang, dimana ia – Sungmin dan Kyuhyun- meminta izin untuk menikah karena Sungmin hamil dan langsung mendapatkan penolakan oleh Tuan Besar Cho sampai Sungmin diusir di tengah hujan deras,, dan dimana saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berada di altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci, yang kemudian dengan paksa orang-orang suruhan Tuan besar Cho menghancurkan segalanya, menyeret paksa Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Sungmin di gereja kecil di sebuah desa terpencil. Sungguh itu adalah bayangan yang Sungmin ingat jika harus bertemu dengan tuan besar Cho.

"_Chagiya_.. kita akan hadapi bersama, sekarang tidak hanya berdua, tapi anak-anak kita ikut serta, aku yakin _appa_ akan luluh. Kau percaya padakukan _chagi_.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghujani kecupan di pucuk kepala Sungmin

"Aku percaya padamu kyunie-ah.." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"_Kajja_, kita bersiap.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mempersiapkan segala persiapan untuk berangkat ke Roma esok hari.

.

.

.

**Leonardo da Vinci Airport Roma, Italy**

Ditengah keramaian bandara terlihat dua orang yang baru keluar dari terminal kedatangan dengan sedikit kebingungan tercetak di wajah masing-masing.

"Kita cari kemana Kyu? Kau sudah tau keberadaan tuan besar Cho?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kurasa kita dijemput, sedari tadi kita di ikuti oleh mereka.." Kyuhyun mengerakan dagunya menunjukan keberadaan orang-orang berpakaian seperti pengawal serga hitam yang mengawasi mereka.

"Aku takut Kyu.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya merangsek kedalam dekapan Kyuhyun

"kKurasa mereka hanya akan mengantar kita ke tempat _appa_ berada _chagi_, tenanglah, ada aku disini." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin

Salah satu dari orang yang mengawasi tadi mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan sSungmin..

"Mari saya antarkan ke tempat tuan besar, tuan!" katanya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengikuti orang suruhan _appa_nya tadi sambil menggandeng Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah mobil mewah dengan 3 huruf terkenal menjadi cirinya yang berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Silahkan masuk tuan, kami akan mengantarkan tuan ke tempat tuan besar!" orang tadi membukakan pintu mobil dan memasukan tas yang di bawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kedalam bagasi.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin gelisah, sangat terlihat bahwa dia di kuasai rasa takut dan cemas. Kyuhyun menyadarinya dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin menyalurkan ketenangan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, walau tak di pungkiri juga bahwa Kyuhyun merasakan ke gugupan, walau tak sebesar ketakutan Sungmin.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama _chagiya_~" bisik kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan ciumannya sekilas di bibir mungil itu.

"I-iya Kyu.." Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun

Sekitar 3 jam perjalanan dari bandara sampailah mereka di sebuah mansion clasik yang dikenali Kyuhyun, mansion keluarganya –CHO-

.

.

"Kita sampai tuan, tuan besar sudah menunggu.." orang suruhan tuan besar Cho membukkan pintu mobil dan membawakan tas bawaan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Terimakasih." Jawab kyuhyun

"Kyu~ a-aku.." Sungmin mencicit

"Bersama _Chagi_.. aku takkan meninggalkanmu, kita masuk dan hadapi bersama, ini perjuangan kita _chagi_, demi Minhyunie dan Kyumin." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menuntun Sungmin masuk ke mansion itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam mansion tampak Tuan besar Cho duduk di sofa_ single_ depan perapian sambil menikmati tehnya..

"Mereka sudah sampai tuan.." seorang pelayan memberikan kabar

"Suruh mereka kesini.. dan persiapkan semuanya,, aku akan menguji mereka, ingat SEMPURNA" titah tuan besar Cho

"Baik tuan..!" pelayan itupun langsung pamit dan mengerjakan tugasnya

"_Yeobo_, ingat jangan berlebihan!" sebuah suara mengingatkan tuan besar Cho, ya Ny Cho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar utama.

"Aku tau yang ku lakukan, _yeobo_." Jawab tuan besar Cho

"_Arra_.." Ny Cho langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa panjang di samping sofa tempat duduk tuan besar Cho

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjukan oleh salah satu pelayan, keduanya berjalan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saling memberikan ketenangan dan kekuatan.

Setelah sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan ya di batasi pintu kayu mewah yang menjulang tinggi pelayan itu undur diri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Huuufffhhh" keduanya menghela nafas berat berusaha menenangkan diri

"Kau siap?" Tanya kyuhyun dan di jawab anggukan, rasanya Sungmin berat untuk mengeluarkan suara

Tok..tok..tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Didalam terlihat Ny Cho berjalan mendekati pintu dan langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

"_Mianhae chagi.. umma_ tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucapan Nyonya Cho membuat sSungmin semakin merasa takut. Ia mengeratkan

genggaman tanganya pada Kyuhyun

.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya,!" angkuh Tuan besar Cho

"Kumohon _Appa_!" kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun

"Masuklah dulu Kyu-ah" nyonya Cho membawa masuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

.

Setelah berada di hadapan tuan besar Cho, Kyuhyun menatap harap pada _appa_nya sedangkan Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Nyonya Cho sudah duduk di sofanya tadi

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari _appa_ Kyuhyun-ah? Masih kah kau berkeras demi namja ini, dan kau berani membawanya kehadapanku lagi? Tidak takutkah kau? Anakmu masih ada di tanganku ingat!" tuan besar Cho sedikit menyentak dengan ancaman

"Kembalikan anak-anak kami _appa_, kami harap _appa_ mau membiarkan kami bahagia bersama."

"Cih.. bahagia dengan apa?"

"Kumohon _appa,_ aku tau _appa_ menyayangi cucu _appa, appa_ tidak akan menyekiti mereka, kumohon _appa_!" kyuhyun memposisikin diri berlutut di depan _appa_nya.

"Maaf aku lancang tuan, tapi aku mohon tuan mau membuka hati untuk namja hina ini, namja ini tak punya apa-apa hanya Minhyun dan Kyumin yang kumiliki. Dan aku mohon tuan membiarkan namja ini memiliki Kyuhyun juga,," Sungmin ikut berlutut di depan tuan besar Cho

"Cih.. apa-apaan kalian? Berlutut seperti itu, seperti tidak punya harga diri" sinis tuan Cho

"_Yeobo_.. sudahlah, cukup kau menguji mereka.." Nyonya Cho ikut berbicara karena tak tega melihat anaknya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tapi saat ini berlutut depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau Sungmin-shi.. kau meminta aku meberikan Kyuhyun padamu? Apa bisa kau berikan padaku jika aku berikan Kyuhyun? Dia anakku satu-satunya. Dan kau mau memintanya? Apa itu tidak egois? Kau sudah punya anak-anakmu." Tuan Cho masih dengan sinis

"_Appa_!" kyuhyun tercekat

"Sekarang jika aku meminta anak-anakmu untukku bagaimana? Kau siap memberikannya padaku?"

"A-aku.." sungmin tergagap

"_Appa_, kumohon _appa_,, restui kami, aku takkan meninggalkan _appa_, aku tetap anak _appa_ dan _umma_" Kyuhyun menatap _appa_nya

"_Yeobo_, sudah laahh…" nyonya Cho menghampiri anaknya dan Sungmin, membangunkan mereka yang masih berlutut.

"Cih,, dasar namja tak tau diri!" sentak tuan besar Cho

"_APPA_! Sudah cukup, aku sudah merendahkan diriku di depan _appa_, jangan pernah menghina orang yang sangat aku cintai!" Kyuhyun meninggi

"Kyuu…" sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun kuat

"Apa _appa_ masih mempermasalahkan _gender_ kami? Karena kami sama-sama namja? Haahh?" suara Kyuhyun semakin mengeras

"Kau kira aku sekolot itu HAH? aiisss…"

"Sudahlah, _yeobo_. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Sungmin mari kita ke kamar Kyumin dan Minhyun" nyonya Cho membawa Sungmin

"Baiklah _yeobo_.. kita akhiri semua ini, bersiaplah!" tuan Cho melunak dengan menyuarakan kata yang ambigu. Kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi bingung _'bersiap? Apa yang perlu di persiapkan' _batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

"Kau, tetap disini, kau kira urusan kita sudah selesai" tuan besar Cho menatap anaknya

"B-baik _appa_.." Kyuhyun mendudukan di bangku dekat _appa_nya

"Aku merestuimu Kyu, aku tau segala perjuanganmu, 7 tahun kemarin kau cukup membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, dan kemarin berhasil membuktikan kalau kau adalah penerus Cho Corp yang dapat apa banggakan, kau dapat bekerja dibawah tekanan." Tuan Cho panjang lebar

"M-Maksud _appa_..?" kyuhyun speacless

"Kau itu jenius Cho Kyuhyun.. bersiaplah,, aku tunggu di taman belakang." Tuan besar Cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menepuk pundak anaknya dan pergi keluar ruangan tadi.

.

.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sungmin Pov**

Entah kenapa Ny Cho mengantarku ke ruangan ini, disini hanya ada kaca besar dan taxedo formal yang katanya harus aku pakai, setelah mandi aku mengenakannya mematut diri depan cermin. Bersiap untuk apa sebenarnya? Dan mana Minhyun dan Kyumin, katanya aku di ajak ke kamar Minhyun dan Kyumin, dan sekarang kemana Kyuhyun? Membingungkan,,

.

Krieeett….

Ku dengar suara pintu terbuka aku langsung berdiri setelah melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

**Sungmin Pov end**

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Krieett..

Sungmin terlihat berdiri dari meja riasnya

"T-Tuan…" matanya membulat kaget melihat Tuan Cho masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"Kau sudah siap? Ah.. itu.. emm… Maafkan saya sungmin-shi, selama 7 tahun yang menyiksamu.. tapi perjuanganmu telah membuahkan hasil sekarang" tuan Cho melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum – bukan menyeringai- senyuman tulus seperti seorang ayah.

"M-maksud tuan?" sungmin masih bingung bercampur takut.

"Aku merestuimu Sungmin-ah, dan jangan panggil tuan, panggil aku _appa_." Kata tuan Cho sambil menyodorkan lengannya untuk di gandeng Sungmin

"Tu-_ A-Appa_? Hiks.. _K-Kamshamnidha_.. _jeongmal kamshamnidha Appa_.. hiiks" Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menerima uluran tangan tuan Cho dan menggandengnya berjalan menuju taman belakang.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang yang sudah di ubah menjadi tempat mengikat janji suci, dengan altar dan bangku tamu yang sudah ditempati orang-orang yang dikenal, hanya keluarga dan teman-teman saja memang..

.

Kyuhyun dengan balutan taxedo berwarna putih elegan berjalan menuju taman belakang, dia masih sedikit bingung namun setelah melihat keadaan di taman belakang matanya membelalak.

"Yesung _Hyung_? Hae _Hyung_? Zhoumi _Ge_? Wookie? Hyukie _hyung_? Henry? Kenapa semua ada disini?" gumamnya sambil memasuki taman belakang yang telah di sulap sangat indah dengan hiasan bunga lily putih.

_(bayangkan keadaan taman belakang pernikahan bella dan Edward di breakingdawn part 1)_

"_Appa_…!" lengkingan dari dua malaikat kecil itu membuat semua orang yang ada di taman tersebut menengok kearah Kyuhyun. Minhyun dan Kyumin berlari kecil menghamiri ayahnya.

"_Appa, bogoshipoo_…" keduanya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo.. malaikat-malaikat apa tampan dan cantik." Kyuhyun mengendong Minhyun dan Kyumin kemudian mencium pipi keduanya

"_Umma_ mana _appa_?" Tanya Minhyun

"_Umma_? Ehh kemana yaa.." Kyuhyun bingung

"Nanti _umma_ kesini ko _chagi_, _kajja_ kita bersiap, upacara akan mulai, ingat yang _monni_ bilang kan _chagi_?" Ny Cho menurunkan Minhyun dan Kyumin dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne monni,_ hyunie sudah siap.." Minhyun semangat "Min juga siap.." timpal Kyumin

"Sekarang kembali ke Wookie _ajhumma, ne_.." perintah Ny Cho langsung di sanggupi _baby twin_ yang langsung bergabung dengan Wookie dan_ baby _lain, Ryeosung, Eunhae,dan Zhoury yang di gendong Henry..

"Kau sudah siap kKyu? Bersiaplah di altar!" kata Ny Cho menginterupsi kebingungan Kyuhyun

"_U-Umma_? Maksud _umma_, aku akan menikah dengan Minnie sekarang? Disini? _Umma_ menyiapkan ini semua? Kalian merestui kami _umma_?" Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan kepada _umma_nya

"Iyaa _chagi,_ semua ini _Appa_mu yang menyiapkan, mulai dari keberangkatan kami semua ke sini, mempersiapkan acara ini sampai mengerjaimu di dalam tadi" Ny Cho sedikit terkikik

"_Umma~~… _tega sekali" manja Kyuhyun

"Kau mau menikah _chagi_, jangan bersikap manja begitu, ayo cepat ke altar, _appa_ sudah menjemput calon pengantinmu." Kyuhyun bersemu seraya memeluk _umma_nya dan beranjak menuju altar yang sebelumnya mendapatkan pelukan-pelukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit canggung berada di gandengan tuan Cho. Ia sesekali melirik tuan Cho dari sudut matanya dan kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Tenang lah Sungmin-ah, tak perlu canggung seperti itu." Kata tuan Cho

"_N-ne Appa_" Sungmin masih gugup _'ya tuhan jika ini mimpi maka jangan bangunkan aku tuhan'_ batinnya

.

.

.

"_Ummaa….!"_ Teriakan _baby twin_ sontak membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya berlari menghampirinya

"_bogoshipo umma_…" minhyun dan kyumin berbarengan

"Nado sayaang… _umma_ juga sangat merindukan kalian" Sungmin memeluk anak-anaknya

"_Umma_ cantik.." Kyumin polos sambil mencuim _umma_nya dan di amini dengan anggukan Minhyun

"Kyumin juga tampan, Minhyunnie juga sangat cantik, seperti malaikat." Sungmin memperhatikan kedua anaknya, Kyumin memakai taxedo putih dengan aksen baby blue dan minhyun memakai gaun cantik warna putih dengan pita pink dengan rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang di biarkan tergerai diberi mahkota kecil

"_Kajja umma_ kita ketemu _appa_.." Kyumin dan Minhyun memposisikan diri di barisan _baby_ lain dan Sungmin menggandeng lagi tuan Cho

.

.

Mereka memasuki taman belakang, mata Sungmin membulat melihat keadaan disana, sangat indah, dan dia melihat keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya disana. Dan saat melihat ke depan matanya menangkap sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai dengan posisi seperti yang hanya ada di mimpinya selama ini- di atas altar memakai taxedo putih senada dengan miliknya- sangat tampan-

.

.

Matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, menangis bahagia.

.

Sesampainya di depan altar tuan Cho memberikan tangan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun

.

"Maafkan segala kesalahan _appa ne, appa _merestui kalian jadilah keluarga yang bahagia nak." ucap tuan Cho

"Terimakasih _appa_.." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lirih

.

.

.

Janji suci yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu telah terucap antara dua insan yang saling mencintai. Mereka telah dinyatakan resmi sebagai suami 'istri'.

.

Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin kepada sungmin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesaat kemudian mencium sungmin. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai suami dan 'istri'.

.

Bahagia? Itu jelas, lihat saja dari semua yang datang ke acara itu? Lengkungan senyum menjadi dominasi disana, tetes air mata membanjir membentuk sungai kecil di pipi sahabat dan keluarga, bukan air mata kesedihan, namun air mata haru bahagia. Mereka yang mengetahui perjuangan dan pengorbanan pasangan ini selama 7 tahun setelah dipisahkan paksa, sekarang di persatukan. Tak ada kata selain kebahagiaan yang ada di halaman belakang mansion ini.

Kyuhyun masih mematut bibirnya di bibir sungmin, sampai ada interupsi yang membuatnya berhenti..

Pukk..

"_Appa_!" kyumin merajuk melihat pemandangan tersebut sambil memukul kaki Kyuhyun pelan

"Eh? M-min?" Sungmin gelagapan

"_Umma.."_ Minhyun ikutan dengan _oppa_nya menginterupsi kegiatan _appa ummanya_

"Min juga mau di cium _umma_.." Kyumin memeluk kaki _umma_nya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyunie juga mau di cium _appa_" Minhyun tak mau kalah dengan _oppa_nya

.

Gelak tawa seketika menggema di halaman itu,

.

"_Arra_!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan kemudian menggendong Kyumin dan Minhyun kemudian mengecup pipi malaikan-malaikat tersebut

"Iisshhh _umma,,_ disini!" Kyumin menunjuk bibirnya

"Iya _appa_,, disini…" Minhyun langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan di ikuti Kyumin mengecup bibir Sungmin

"Aaisshhh benar-benar anak Kyuhyun!" ucap Hyukie dan Wookie bersamaan. Seketika gelak tawa terdengar lagi

"Hyunie sayang _umma, appa_ juga _oppa_,," "Min juga sayang _appa, umma_ dan Hyunie" mereka berempat pun berpelukan..

_.  
_

_.  
_

_See_,, pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan dan membahagiakan bukan? Cinta memang harus di perjuangkan, dan jangan menyerah dengan segala cobaan yang di hadapkan pada cinta.. karena aka nada jalan untuk menyatukan cinta..

Cerita ini adalah tentang cinta yang secara tidak langsung dipersatukan oleh kehadiran _baby twin.. ^_^_

.

.

.

**Tamat.**

**#tebarbunga..**

.

.

.

**Omake**

**Baby side**

"_Oppa_,, apa setelah liburan disini kita akan tinggal bersama?" Tanya minyuh pada sang _oppa_ yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP

"Pasti kita tinggal bersama-sama lah Hyunie, kita tinggal di Seoul.. " jawab Kyumin yang masih fokus dengan PSPnya

"Iisshh _oppa_ menyebalkan, Hyunie kan berbicara pada _oppa_, kenapa _oppa_ tidak melihat Hyunie saat bicara dengan Hyunie" minhyun merajuk pada Kyumin

"Sudahlah Hyunie, _oppa _memang begitu,," kata Sungie pada Minhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Zhoury menganggukan kepalanya

"Benar Hyunie _chagi_.. kan masih ada Eunhae disini.. biarkan saja Min sibuk dengan PSPnya" Eunhae menimpali sungie. Zhoury mengengguk lagi.

"Aissshh.. kalian ini.. oke-oke aku berhenti main PSPnya.." Kyumin mengalah dan menyelesaikan permainannya. Zhoury mengacungkan jempolnya

"Hyunie sayang _oppa_…" minhyun memeluk –menerjang- kyumin sampai terjatuh di kasur yang mereka duduki. Zhoury juga ikut menumpuk (?) Kyumin.

"Aaishh Riri-ah, jangan ikut-ikutan terus.. _oppa_ berat" Kyumin yang berada di dasar tumpukan merasakan beratnya bertambah saat Zhoury mengikuti Minhyun menindih Kyumin

"Hhiihiihiii.. _oppa.. onyi _(eonni).. hihihiii uchu (Lucu) " Zhoury terkikik. Wajar saja Zhoury kan masih berumur 4 tahun..

"hahahahaa…" Sungie dan Eunhyuk ikut tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkah Zhoury

"Jadi nanti kita sekolah bareng yaa _oppa_? assiikkkk" Minhyun melonjakkan tubuhnya senang

"Nanti Eunhae sendirian dong di jeju.. hikss.." Eunhae memasang tampang sedihnya

"Eunhae ikut pindah saja, _ne_.." Minhyun menyarankan

"Memang boleh? _Appa_ dan_ umma_ Eunhae bagaimana?" Eunhae bingung

"Ya ikut pindah saja semuanya ke seoul, biar kita bersama-sama terus sampai besar nanti.." kata Minhyun dan di ikuti anggukan Kyumin, Sungie dan Zhoury "_Ne_,, belcama-cama telus (bersama-sama terus) hihihihihi" kata Zhoury

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun side**

"Jadi ini semua _appa_ lakukan karena _appa_ bersaing dengan Choi Corp? _appa_ menahan segala celah yang dapat menjadikan bahan pemberitaan buruk untuk kemajuan perusahaan? Dan sekarang ancaman-ancaman tersebut sudah hilang karena Choi Corp telah mengakui bahwa Cho Corp telah satu level dengan Choi Corp?" Kyuhyun yang sedang di ruang dekat perapian bersama _appa_nya yang menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Satu jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu, yaitu IYA.. semua _appa_ lakukan untuk kita, aku, _umma_mu, kau, 'istri'mu, dan cucu-cucuku! _Appa_ tak mau kau merasakan apa yang _appa_ dan _umma_mu rasakan dulu, _appa_ tak mau perusahaan yang _appa_ bangun dari NOL yang _appa_ persiapkan untukmu dihancurkan begitu saja, maka dari itu _appa_ menjaga dengan sangat hati-hati, karena pada saat itu perusahaan kita sedang dalam masa berkembang maka banyak pesaing yang berlomba untuk menjadi perusahaan maju, sulit membangun sudah _appa_ lakukan, dan sekarang kau harus mempertahankannya dan itu lebih sulit dari semua perjuangan _appa_. Kau mengerti? _Appa_ membentukmu untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tegar.. sehingga tidak lemah dalam hal apapun." Tuan besar Cho panjang lebar. Kyuhyun langsung berlutut didepan _appa_nya yang menjadi panutan selama hidupnya. Selamanya.

"_Gumawo appa_, _appa_ adalah panutanku. _Mianhae.. saranghae appa_!" Kyuhyun memeluk _appa_nya

"Yaakk! Kyu jangan memelukku.. peluk 'istri'mu,, _appa_ masih punya _umma_!" eksperesi tuan besar Cho sulit di baca

"Hhehehehe…. _Mianhae appa_, aku sangat senang.. _jeongmal gumawo appa_.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sungmin side**

"Yakk! Kalian merencanakan ini semua? Kalian jahat sekali tidak membertahukan aku.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Wookie, Hyukie dan Henry.

"Hehe,, sebenarnya aku juga kaget, tiba-tiba menerima undangan pernikahanmu beserta tiket pesawat dan alamat mansion ini" jawanb Hyukie kemudian mendapatkan anggukan setuju dengan Wookie dan Henry

"Aaisshh kalian ini!"

"Tapi aku sungguh bahagia Minnie _hyung_.. perjuangan dan pengorbananmu terbayar" Wookie melanjutkan

"Benar Minnie _hyung_.. sungguh sungguh sangat membahagiakan" Henry menimpali

"Terimakasih Wookie-ah, Henri-ah Hyukie-ah.. kalian memang sahabatku, berkat dukungan dan doa dari kalian juga aku bisa menjalani ini semua" Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

Pintu kamar Sungmin berbunyi, dan masuklah para suami – Donghae, Yesung, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa Minnie _Chagiya_?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung memposisikan diri di sebelah Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aishh Kyu ada banyak orang disini, jangan seperti ini!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan muka bersemu

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar _chagiya_.. hayo semua.. jangan sampai kita melihat _Live Perfomens_ disini.. hahaha" Yesung menarik Wookie keluar kamar dan di ikuti Zhoumi dan Henry serta Hae dan Hyukie.

"Bagus.. kalian mengerti rupanya.. hahaha" kyuhyun tertawa senang

"Jangan lampiaskan yang selama 7 tahun ini dalam 1 malam ya Kyu.. aku tak tega jika besok Minnie tak bisa berjalan karena itu.! Ingat ada _baby_, jangan membuat mereka curiga. hahahahaha" Hyukie memperingatkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Blusshh..

"Aiisshhh… Hyukie!" Sungmin menjadi tomat matang seketika

Blam..

Pintu ditutup oleh eunhyuk

"Lepas dulu Kyu.." sungmin gelisah, Kyuhyun sudah merangsek ke lehernya.

"Kenapa lagi Yeobo?" kyuhyun masih setia menikmati wangi tubuh sungmin

"Kita kekamar _baby _dulu.. tadi mereka sudah tidur, tapi aku mau tidur dengan mereka" Sungmin menyembunyikan senyumnya

"_Andwee_… kau tidur disini dengan ku.. tidak boleh dengan _baby_.. ayoo llahh _Yeobo_… ini malam pertama kita" Kyuhyun merajuk

"Malam pertama apa? Kita sudah punya Kyumin dan Minhyun" kata Sungmin lagi

"_Yeoboo_…!" rajuk Kyuhyun

"Hahaha… aku bercanda Kyunie _nae yeobo_.. aku hanya ingin menemui mereka lagi.." kata Sungmin langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju kamar _baby twin._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Dalam kamar _baby twin_ terlihat mereka sudah tertidur di tengah ranjang dengan posisi berdekatan. Sungmin mendudukan di pinggir ranjang dan kemudian membenarkan selimut mereka lalu mengecup kening malaikat-malaikatnya.. hal serupa di lakukan kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih _Nae Baby_… _umma_ dan _appa_ sayang kalian!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY TWIN BABY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

terimakasih banyak buat seluruh reader sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama membuat FF dan tanggapan reader sekalian membuatku bersemangat untuk menulis story-story lain..

jeongmal kamshamnidha readerdeul...

**Nae Sarang Nae Reviwer**

**hatakehanahungry 6/18/12 . chapter 8|Syubidubidu6/16/12 . chapter 8|magnae91 6/16/12 . chapter 8|Bunny Ming 6/16/12 . chapter 8|desysaranghaesuju 6/16/12 . chapter 8|Rara19Park 6/16/12 . chapter 8|kyurin minnie 6/17/12 . chapter 8|vina8402 6/17/12 . chapter 8|Cha2LoveKorean6/17/12 . chapter 8|ningkyu 6/18/12 . chapter 8|Dminniekyunnie 6/26/12 . chapter8|Guest 6/28/12 . chapter 8|Guest 7/4/12 . chapter 8|JustKyuMin 7/6/12 . chapter 8|jaerinkyu males login 6/16/12 . chapter 8|Kim Soo Hyun6/16/12 . chapter 8|Keys47 6/16/12 . chapter 8**

dan nantikan story dari lee kyuzha selanjutnya yaa...

yang selanjutnya adalah pairing Hanchul.. siap" Hanchul shiper... tetap dukung author abal ini yaa.. review plaese..

saranghae buat reviewer sekalian..

sun sayang buat kalian.. saranghae.. ^_^

hong..hong..hong...


End file.
